Weird School
by MangaTrial
Summary: Back to school now. This chapter 24 is kind of confusing, but I had already made plots. But not the next chapter though. But school things! And countdown is: 6 chaps left. Hm... Find out if you want. T for wrong grammar.
1. What Kind of Family is This?

**Weird School~ by: MangaTrial **

**ooooooo **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry about the last updation to School Days and Things or just called as SDAT, I am starting a new story to just let my friend chill. She said I shall write a new story up to 10! I think I have skipped a story about AngelBeats! because I have to finish all Powerpuffs first. And to the Gakuen Alice story I was writing, um.. it will end probably. I WILL STILL CONTINUE SDAT, ok? I am just running out of ideas. **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**Here comes the chapter one- **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: What Kind of Family is This? <em>

Brick, Butch, and Boomer, as in Rowdyruff Boys, were walking down the streets. They each were holding a package of suitcase, and they are heading towards a new home like the Gangreen Gangs! But the thing is, they were going onwards to the Powerpuff Girls' household! Why?

What is going to happen there?

The doorbell rang at the Utoniums' household. Bubbles flew to the door and opened it. She was in horror after seeing the face of a long year death of the Rowdyruff Boys. She thought they wanted revenge.. She screamed, she's sweaty, she covered up her face, she slammed the door, and yelled out to her sisters.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles squeeled in horror or gasp. She had just started to learn the human body system that the heart beats so fast even if you are screaming. She had just started to go on 6th grade while her sisters are in 7th and 8th.

Blossom came over and looked at Bubbles, "What's the matter? What- what happenned?" Blossom patted on her sister's shoulder and stared up at the Rowdyruff Boys. "How- how?"

"CHILL," Brick yelled out, but it was low. "We are not here to get revenge, destroy you, or anything bad like that. We are gonna live here." He smiled which made Bubbles freak out that she thought he was lying. It was that enemy smile of his.

"I don't believe any of your jokes," Bubbles cried out. "I'm going to hit you!" She punched him, yet he blocked it.

Boomer kicked Bubbles into the wall. "Why don't you, crybaby, just chill? Can't you understand us? Do you see the suitcase behind us?" Bubbles looked back at the door. Right, behind them was three medium sized suitcases.

"Then.. why do you have to live with you guys?" Bubbles asked, still confused and not believing. "You could just go to an apartment.. I figured that you don't have any money, but at least live with somebody else ..?"

Boomer smiled and replied, "The someone is you. The Powerpuff Girls." Boomer glanced at Bubbles, still laying on the floor. He went over to her and stood her up. "So, can we?" He waited for her answer.

Blossom snapped, "Sure but for only 4 months and OUT." Blossom walked away, she had made a deal.

"FINE!" exclaimed Butch. "I don't even care about you sissies!" Butch walked in the house and sat on the sofas. "Soft anyway.."

Buttercup got out of the kitchen with an ice-cream, she didn't notice Butch in the sofas. Buttercup sat down next to Butch, still not realizing him in it.

Butch pushed her out of the way, the ice-cream dropped off onto the floor. Buttercup turned mad, her head was lying on the floor. "Blossom! Stop that!" She screamed without even noticing that kind of mistake again.

"I am NO BLOSSOM, DUMMY!" Butch screamed at her. He stepped her back which made face lick the floor. "HAHAHAHA! I rule!"

Buttercup got up and slapped his face. Butch didn't know how now he was still weaker than a _tough girl._ He thought he had turned strong than her by now! "I don't think you are supposed to call students, _dummies_! Professor." Butch was mad that she didn't know who he was!

"I AM BUTCH!" Butch shouted at her. "I am living here because Mojo moved here, right?" Butch stared right back at his brothers looking at him with rollling eyes. "Eh eh eh.."

Buttercup punched him even more. "Butch Jojo? Since when do you come to our house? And who said that you can come live with '_us'_? We're enemies! Don't you remember?" Buttercup did not stop breathing, did not stop punching, and did not stop being mad.

"STOPPP!" Butch yelled at her, then their face almost got closer together... Both of them started to blush, but they didn't do anything after that.

Brick made an _'ehem?_' sound, clearing his throat.

"Aren't you going to kiss..?" Boomer questioned, looking at the floor. He giggled softly and walked away. Brick followed.

"Idiot!" Butch started to say after his brothers left. He pushed her out on front of him. "Get away from me!"

Buttercup moaned when she stood up, looked at her ice-cream, and folded her arms in madness. Butch walked away from the sofa shouting, "Wait for me!" She was so angry at what she had just saw happened a few seconds ago.

Dinner came, the family all didn't talk. They were unsatisfied at their new customers, neighbors, or housemates .. still.

Brick tried to interrupt the silence as what leaders should do. He cared about being a leader, he wanted to argue with Blossom, but not right now. "Um.. so.. oh yeah.. I am going to your school, too." He shutted his mouth after finishing his sentence.

Blossom dropped what she was eating. Bubbles squeeled at the scene of Blossom. Blossom smacked Bubbles' head just to make a noise over a food throwing down out of your mouth. Sheesh, everyone makes mistakes and have tried that before.

"You mean _our_ school? Or.. someone's school.. who were you talking to?" Blossom asked Brick, in a not surprised expression.

"Whatever, you still get what I mean," Brick elbowed Butch. Butch crashed into BUttercup, they were sitting together. They both dropped down to the floor.

Blossom rolled her eyes and glared at Brick with her eyebrows raised. "What did you do that for?" She heard Boomer giggle. "What?" She looked at the two partners between her, Professor and Bubbles. To her surprise, Bubbles was giggling, too.

_What's happening here?,_ thought Blossom. _What's the giggling, laughing, funny all about? _

"I didn't do that.. I was moving my hand and then I hit his arm by accident," Brick replied, lying. "So.. as I was saying.. we are going to be families now. h'about that? I alread decided, Mojo here and he's our dad. That means we are part of a family."

"What kind of family is that?" Blossom questioned. "It doesn't make any sense at all. Just because Mojo is here, it doesn't mean you are going to- wait.. how did you guys know he lives here now, you guys died, didn't it happen?"

After all, Blossom agreed to be part of a family then. That's what she had made, the deal for four months living here. Now it is a four month family living deal in the Utonium's household right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the first chapter of this Weird School! <strong>


	2. Professor's Parents?

**Weird School by MangaTrial**

**ooooooo**

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last chapter turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the second chapter of Weird School!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Professor's Parents?<em>

Nigh came, yeah, it was night already though. They had a discussion about where to sleep and all that kinds of crazy stuffs. "Hey you, pinky!" Blossom heard Brick yelled out.

"My name is not pinky, it's Blossom," Blossom replied, folding her arms. "And what's the problem?" Blossom was about to enter her room.

"Where am I going to _sleep_?" Brick asked which made Blossom's eyes pop open. She glanced back at her room, no no, she's not going to let him there! Blossom went downstairs, asked Professor who was talking privately to the telephone.

"Professor, can you hold your phone a second?" asked Blossom. "We need to know where the Rowdyruff Boys are going to sleep.." Blossom was gonna unplug the telephone wire which made Professor scream. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, Blossom," breathed Professor, "now you, can you handle it yourself or just wait 3 minutes?" Blossom shooked her head and snatch the phone away from her father. "No! Bring it back to me!"

To Blossom, Professor sounded like a baby managing to beg for mercy. "What's important? The Rowdyruff Boys sleeping at our house or this telephone?"

"THE TELEPHONE!" The Professor screamed at her as he was saying, _"I SAID NEVER TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"._

Blossom widened her eyes, "How important is that?" Blossom watched as Professor jumped out of his chair, hopping like a bunny trying to pee in his pants.

"Just give it back to me!" Professor begged, maybe about a thousand times now. "Ok! But you will meet them! We will handle your problem later!"

Blossom sighed and give it back to her father. "I will wait.."

3 minutes was done, Blossom stood up, this time jumping like Professor's figure.

"Now! Now! Now!" exclaimed Blossom. Professor hanged the phone up and turned to Blossom.

"The Rowdyruff Boys will sleep.. ugh.. oh! The lla.. no.. Oh! I got it," Professor stammered and pauses on most of the sentence, "they will all sleep.. wait.. Mojo and Boomer, Brick and Butch will sleep in the toys room!"

"Don't tell me that can work on Bubble's opinion," Blossom replied. Professor sighed and shrugged.

As the day passed by, the agreement to where they are sleeping are finished. It was the next day, and it was a Sunday.

The doorbell rang just right in time for Professor to scream in happiness. They were going to start eating breakfast, Professor was still cooking anyway. Brick was reading a book he found on the bookcase of a bookroom. Butch was practicing dribbling with his feet outside the backyard with a soccer ball he found out was Buttercup's. Boomer was playing one of Bubbles' toys he had found under the toy's room after seeing his brothers already woken up.

The rest of the Powerpuff Girls were waiting for breakfast to begin and end.

Bubbles was smirking while she was waiting for the breakfast. She had heard the bell rang, she had saw nobody going to open it, she had saw Professor so happy that he fried his finger (wouldn't help it), and had saw that she was the only one who is going to open the dor again.

Bubbles flew to the door. She grabbed the handle and heard Professor yelling out, "No! Bubbles! Please don't let them see you can fly and show superpowers!" Bubbles was confused, she landed her feet down. She opened it and wasn't so surprised at the scene. There was two old visitors, and one who is quadragrenarian (not sure how to spell it). She looked at the quadragenarian's head, it had red hair, and two hairs sticking out of his bald head. She was sure she had recognized that look.

"Uncle.. Eugene?" Bubbles said to herself in befuddlement. "Is that.. you? You are not a monster..?" The three visitors had a concerned expression.

Professor came running down the way with a pan on his hands. "Mom! Dad! Brother Eugene!" The Powerpuff Girls heard that. Both Brick and Boomer stopped reading or playing with a toy and looked up at the parents of Professor's. Except for only Butch, who was still dribbling outside didn't know what happened.

"Grandma? Grandpa? And Uncle.. Eugene?" Blossom said, falling out of her seat. "I never knew we had grandparents. Professor, was they the one who you were talking to?"

Professor nodded, "This is my three daughters. The red-head is in 8th grade. Her name is Blossom because she was the first one I have saw since she was born. The green one is Buttercup, she's in 7th grade. The last one is Bubbles, she's in 6th grade."

_Did he just said 'born' instead of 'made' out of?,_ thought Buttercup. _Oh yeah.. He said we can't use superpowers.. I hate this! I always wanted to show people how strong I am! _

"Who are those two boys?" The old woman asked, pointing.

"Oh.. they are Mojo's sons!" Professor got sweaty because he didn't tell his parents about Mojo turned to be a evil scientist who was really a monkey.

"Who is.. Mojo?" Professor's dad started to speak. "Never heard of that before.. He lives here?" That had hit Blossom. Blossom had made a deal about the Rowdyruff Boys live in this house for 4 months and now Professor invited his parents to live here. Is this some kind of connection?

This made Professor got more sweatier. "He is.. my new brother or friend!" Uncle Eugene smirked at his brother.

"Can I meet him?" His dad asked more.

"Ugh.. He's at work!" Professor did say it true, but he still didn't want his parents to know Mojo was his pet..

Blossom smiled and grabbed her grandma's hand, softly as listening what Professor said to not use superpowers. "Come in, I want to have a talk with you." Grandma smiled and went in with her.

"Grandma, Mojo is our family now.. He's actually green and small.. don't freak out. Townsville's always troublesome and crazy all around.." Blossom introduced. "And he has these sons.. names are Brick, Butch, and Boomer. I never thought that part of this family can beat me. I never thought there was someone who is older than me because I am the oldest in the Utonium's. So, does Uncle Eugene have any children?"

Her grandma patted softly on Blossom's hands. "Yes. Yes. How's school?"

"Good! It's my favorite place. My favorite subject is reading!" Blossom replied. The door opened, Bubbles came in and joined their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude," Buttercup crossed her hips, walking outside of her backyard, "did you know that our grandparents are here? Meet them if you are part of our family, they think you don't want to see them because you are-"<p>

"And do I have to," Butch interrupted her, still dribbling. "hey tomorrow's school. I wonder how it is.."

"The thing is, it's not school now, so answer me," Buttercup sat down on the grass.

"I am not your enemy, and I am not yours, so do I?" Butch throwed the ball back into the ball cart and got out a basketball, he started to shoot the basketball into the tall hoop above him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the second chapter of Weird School!<strong>


	3. Fairly Odd

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last two chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the third chapter of Weird School! It won't talk about Weird about the school yet. **

**Please enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Fairly Odd<em>

That night, after everything happened. It's after the parent came, the Professor's grandma was in her bedroom, it was still 8:00 though.. she noticed something she had never seen in her life, and to that.. it was the girls!

She found out that the each of them have big heads, no fingers, and shaped not very like the Professor. Her other son, Eugene had children the same shape, same face most of it, and have all human beings. These girls looked like they have something. They looked like they walked so slow instead of a regular human. Were they hiding some kind of thing? What if they could fly? They fly fast, they walk slow. They pretend to walk, that's why it was so slow!

It had looked a bit childish by now. Their grandma was discussing this situation with her husband, her husband was already in bed.

"Something is wrong," the grandma who just moved her said. "I have a feeling that John is really already a scientist?"

That sentence woke up her husband in shock, "No he isn't! He wouldn't lie. Well, at least he moved to Townsville, we didn't know what happened to him at College. And we were busy working in Clarksville."

"I heard that Townsville is crazy around here and always gets attacked by monsters, I fear it might be dangerous for us.."

"Let see if John can handle that if he was to be a scientist to save the town. It doesn't look messed and oldy here, because of John? Or..?" Her husband was confused.

They talked the whole hour till 9:30, they went fast asleep, still thinking about John and his girls. From the other end of the door, Buttercup heard that. She was trying to gte a drink until she heard their conversation. She immediately ran off to her sisters' room to warn the situation to them now.

"Bad now! Bad news!" Buttercup knocked on Blossom's bedroom door, quietly. "Open it, stupid!" The door finally managed to open, she saw Blossom gawped.

"What? you know a person doesn't want some distraction," Blossom lets her come in. "So, what is the bad news?"

Buttercup sighed and crossed her hips, "Why shouldn't you know it now? It's about grand and granp. They are talking about us and Professor!"

Blossom covered her mouth, "Wait.. close the door!" Buttercup closes the door. "I heard that the Utonium's were meant to be lawyers, company workers, businesses, and like which carries cases to work. Like agents?"

Buttercup just dropped her mouth open in gawk. "So..what you are saying is.."

Blossom's mouth was still covered by her hands. "We called the Professor 'professor'! Professor means scientists too! And they didn't notice that? We should have called him dad, let's start it tomorrow?"

"But.. what about Uncle Eugene? I think he hasn't talked about that yet.. what if he will?" Buttercup questioned, worried.

Blossom heard a knock on the door, she opens it. She saw four people outside. It was Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, and BUtch. What's up with the Rowdyruff Boys?

"We heard your conversation, we need a plan together," Brick said first.

Blossom pushed him to the door. "Well, who said we will work together?" Blossom crossed her hips.

"Everybody says so, right, Bubbles?" Brick laughed, pointing at Bubbles. Blossom looked back at her blonde sister, Bubbles nodded. Blossom sighed and agrees.

"So, we do need to call him dad, you guys, RRBS, call him uncle," Buttercup mentioned out the plan. They all nodded and huddled together for a whisper plan.

_The next day came.._

It was school, absolute. The girls packed their lunch, they made their own lunch not with powers. They all acted like a human being.

"Girls!" Their grandma called out, the girls were satisfied to hear. "Don't forget to get your books at the top of the shelves!" Buttercup smirked, she realized that.

"Blossom, she did that yesterday to see if we will go and reach," Buttercup made a hop up on the table and stepped one foot on the shelf. She knocked the books off with one finger, they all fell. Buttercup pretended to trip. "Ah...ughaueugahhh." Buttercup tried to make a better noise of falling.

"Buttercup, she just knows that we can fly, not others like powers.." Blossom held Buttercup up and whispered. Bubbles came over and helped them up.

"Girls, let's not be so whispery," Bubbles ordered out, they all sighed. "I know this is stupid but c'mon, get ready and hoppin' go!

They all did as fast as they could avoiding superpowers. "I only wish they allow us having powers.."

"And what if it isn't?" Bubbles retorted back to the both of them. "He switched his major class. Ya know. He did that because of?"

"Who knows?" Blossom slapped Bubbles hand. "C'mon let's kick the school." Buttercup looked back, still angry. She wasn't looking at her grandma. "Buttercup?"

Buttercup turned back, "Huh?" She paused, looking at them. "Oh, I was thinking that _'aw man we have ta walk with the Rowdyruff Boys'_..".

Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes, "Oh yeah.." They found the Rowdyruff Boys at home still packing things up and walked together to school.

"Ya know.. our school is kinda weird.." Blossom said first. "Since you are in 8th grade, then we must walk this path.." Blossom took his arm and walked with him.

The other two did which is Boomer and Bubbles. "Buttercup, yo gotta do it!" Bubbles shrieked out not in an afraid way.

"It wasn't any order from Blossom, she just did that because she thought she had to waste her time to go to school with him," Buttercup moaned.

"Who cares?" Bubbles skidded away, Boomer jogging along.

Buttercup walked with herself, introducing the story about their school being weird. "It's overdoing it.."

Butch smiled, "If it's overdoing it, then I will overdo your hand." He grabbed Buttercup's hand and touched her arm then. "C'mon just show me, not introducing. I don't have to hear every word of yours."

"Ok.." Buttercup shrugged, still wanting to let him stop the holding hands kinda thing. She was in 7th grade now, she couldn't complain about him holding her hand. She just wanted it to end but she never spoke a word about it.

* * *

><p><em>Back at home..<em>

Grandma and Grandpa was talking with Eugene. But they were done now, they were discussing about Eugene's children. Whether he should bring them here or not.

"I know your wfe is there to teach them to Middle and Elementary Schools but you should bring them here.." Grandma said.

"But then I will have to pay and what are they going to do? Will they agree?" Uncle Eugene asked.

Grandpa sighed and he popped a thinking out, "Wait.. there's one more thing about John. Who was he married to? He never said that to us, yes it is long time ago, and.. now he said she has died. But who was her? They married in Townsville but he never told us!"

Grandma was shocked too, "I haven't thought about that before! Good thing you made a warning to us!"

Uncle Eugene stammered, "Ugh..it.. was a.. her name.. was.. how do I know? I never heard of it either! Don't ask me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the third chapter of this Weird School!<strong>


	4. It's School Time

Weird School by MangaTrial 

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last two chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the third chapter of Weird School! And actually I was supposed to update this chapter on October 31st, Halloween. **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about.**

Oh and wait... let me start with this first:

* * *

><p>Cast of characters:<p>

Balance Yonder Middle School

-Weird oOoO

Principal= Mr. Division

Assitant Principal= Mrs. Collide

President= Co

Vice President= Jello

Secretory= Blossom (you may know her already, of course!)

Treasurer= May

Historian= Aaron

Chairman= Bren

Junior High Society= Wenma

Characters who is going shown:

Blanc= a black girl, who learns kung fu, friends with Buttercup, works by herself, careless, likes basketball and both soccer.

Jinna= a girl friends with Bubbles, loves playing with bubbles, likes drawing, and writes story in weird sentences.

Jaden= a blue girl befriends with Blossom, smart like her, gets straught A's even if she does things weird.

and others...

School:

Name- Balance Yonder Middle School

Mascot- nothing but they claim it called _'weirdos' _

Nickname of school- Balance Old Weirdos Middle School

Uniform Code- Townsville of 1964 play academic

Colors- red, orange, blue, and white

Is there anything else?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: It's School Time <em>

A girl with a black uniform, a black clip behind her hair, and with very medium-lengthed hair. She came towards Buttercup in the way, she let out a hand.

"Oh hey, Blanc," Buttercup greeted. She embowed Butch, Butch was puzzled.

Butch gazed at Blanc, "Yeah?" He glanced back at Buttercup. "Why are you elbowing me?"

"Dumb people found them dumbfounded as you say 'new people', omg," Buttercup prompted. "You know there is a girl in front of you."

Butch looked up, "Creepy." Blanc raised her left eyebrow, she grabbed Butch's uniform clothe on the chest form.

"Don't you ever say that, especially seeing her," Blanc pointed at Buttercup at her last words. She deepened herself away from him. Her last words_ 'especially seeing her'_ sounded fake.

"What? I just said Creepy!" Butch argued back at her. "Oh! You think you are better and stronger than me?" Butch folded his arms. He wasn't expecting what will happen next.

Blanc raised her hand up and slapped Butch in the left face. "I said stop saying that." She tried to scream, but she lowered as always. She let go of him and left, walking away with her fists tightened like a rock.

Butch let out a heave sigh, "What's up with her?" Buttercup smacked him in the face. "Now what's up with you... both?"

Buttercup walked away from her counterpart, yet he was following her because he still needs to know around the area. "That girl was Blanc, she is like that... good that you said the word creepy right in the first place-"

"Huh?" Butch was puzzled again. "Why the word creepy?"

"I said, good that you brought up that word for the first time!" Buttercup breathed in more air. "You know what I am talking about?"

Butch folded his arms, "No... I guess?"

"There is no _'I guess'_, it's in your own opinion, your own judgements, and your own thoughts of communication from yourself."

"Ok, then I don't know," Butch replied. He gazed up at the sky, it was so blue that made him make his own opinion about that he had seen a face there before about millions of years ago.

Buttercup stopped for a moment to think of a good sentence, but she was still walking, "She doesn't like the word creepy at all, because she's _'creepy'_ herself."

Butch glanced back at his counterpart, "Creepy herself?" Butch imaged the scene he had just saw the new face of a person he had never seen before. "So it's good that we call her creepy?

_Blanc, her name...huh?,_ thought Butch. _So she is called Blanc, and she's creepy..? Hmm..?_

"You don't understand, because you are beginning to turn into a _'weirdo'_," Buttercup facted. "now I see you don't know what I AM REALLY FREAKING TALKING ABOUT! RIGHT?"

Butch sighed, he flew into the school building. They were a minute ago still walking towards the school. It was believed that when they talked, they went back to where they had started talking at.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you have the same class as me, every period," Blossom joked. Brick looked at hers, but Blossom snatched it away him right in time.<p>

"I've already gone through 3 periods now," Blossom got out her planner book, she let Brick see what she had wrote.

"How's that even possible?" Brick questioned back. "And what do you mean by that?"

Blossom laughed, "I was only joking, do you see the difference between by voice?" Blossom placed a notebook on Brick's desk. "I have a dark voice when I am joking, I have a nervous voice when I am lying. And I have a regular voice when I am speaking for the rights. Hey, have you watch on TV news, about the lying subject? Ways about lying that you can tell?"

"Ok?" Brick raised his left eyebrow up. "But what do you mean then?"

"I meant that I was joking, I see your expression turned from normal to confused," Blossom shared her paper with Brick. "You see that there is only one period? This school has only one period.. ok you see like the Elementary schools? It's homeroom, and the teacher teaches you al the subjects this class needed to be taught."

"So what's the subjects.. for 8th grade?" Brick asked.

Blossom smacked her head, "I thought you were smart?" She sat down next to him, since there was time for 8 minutes. "Ok, this class teaches algebra I math honors, there is no acceleration in this class of only math. We have ranks on 8th grade and 7th grade, for GPA scores. We have only Spanish and French as foreign language, if you don't have anything like electives, fine arts for the most-"

"I thought 8th grade only has electives like health, art, career explorations, physical education, music, and yeah foreign languages," Brick cutted Blossom off.

Blossom sighed, "You know I wasn't finished?" Blossom flipped the other page, "Accelerated English 8. Science 8. Histories 8. There, fine?"

"Well, thanks," Brick thanked. Blossom stood up and sat back to her desk, she looked at the time. It was time to start the whole first period, actually first time of class subject.

"Wait," Brick started again, "what about physical education? This teacher won't be able to run all the way of this class, isn't s/he?"

Blossom covered her head, "Omg, you know the way it is. And besides, this whole class have the same periods as us, meaning that we will have physical education together. Like the Elementary schools, get it?"

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked with Boomer to Jinna. "Boomer, this is my friend Jinna. She likes drawing, too. Say hi?"<p>

Boomer's top became blue, he was blue as in sad. He didn't want to meet people right now. They were at physical education class. Glad to Boomer that he has Bubbles' help in the same classes all day.

"Oh, hi," Boomer greeted. Jinna stared back at Boomer, so did he. "What?" Bubbles looked at Boomer, she elbowed him.

"Uh, he's new here, so he doesn't speak right much! Forgive that?" Bubbles turned her back on Boomer and was speaking to her friend, Jinna, who Boomer had just met.

Jinna smiled, "That's ok." Jinna smiled even more brightly, she'd spoken her first time for Boomer to hear her soft, peacefully, beautiful voice.

Yet, her voice is not cute than Bubbles', thought Boomer.

Boomer looked back at Jinna, he spotted the same uniform as Bubbles. Yeah, the boys were already wearing uniforms. But Boomer still haven't realize that. "I like your hair." Boomer finally spoke to Jinna, which she wanted to hear something from him, she didn't knew at first Boomer's voice sounded like a young boy.. Jinna's hair was brown and blonde, like most people are.

"C'mon, Boomer, I need to show you about physical education," Bubbles grabbed Boomer's arm and leaded. "Bye, Jinna! See you at the field." Bubbles grinned back at her friend.

"Wait!" Boomer shouted, but most people did not hear. "I thought we had different groups like boys and girls. You are a girl."

"OF COURSE I AM A GIRL, JERK!" Bubbles pushed Boomer away from her. She heard soem of the other boys said, _"But cause we are girls, can we do nothin'?"._

_Stupid boys, they are making fun of me again!,_ thought Bubbles. _They always!_

"Bubbles, I know what you are thinking, you are still popular in here, though," a girl came up to the cute bubble girl with brown hair, she had glasses. She was one of Bubbles' friend, she can read peoples' thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the fourth chapter of Weird School!<p> 


	5. Can You Just Take a Look First?

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last four chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the fifth chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Can You Just Take a Look First? <em>

The day was over, it was pretty weird. At least, the Rowdyruff Boys still don't know what the school is all about. Why is it weird? Is it because they think things weird, write things weird, or does things weird? They talk weird? Do they talk much? Thousands of questions came up through their brains, maybe a thousand times.

The only thing the Rowdyruff Boys knew about this school is you have to do things properly, participate in games or activities. Also, what that means is that for an example:

_The next morning, they found a piece of chocolate candy on their desks._

And who knows, everybody. They don't have to think, they don't have to gossip about it, they knew who. They liked her.

The students have to be kind, sharing, unlike a bunch of organized mobs. The Rowdyruff Boys still have to memorize all of their classmates. Thye have to memorize everything of the school.

They have to be cheering like cheerleaders do, join in clubs, sit with people don't just sit by yourself. There were lots of them, they are not rules. They are called jobs and proper things to do. You don't have to really have to do it, but one.

One girl.

This girl's name is Johnna Stillpop.

Only two girls tried to improve: Blossom Utonium and Jessica Corwell

_"I've never wanted to go to a weird school, I've always wanted to go to a private school." -Jessica Corwell (made up; Blossom's friend) _

Boomer, Brick, and Butch just started to notice her (Johnna) on their 5th day of the school. It started from their lunch, they had lunch, nobody was sitting with Johnna but couldn't recount as one person. The table she is sitting on was filled, but nobody was closed to her, only one. That one person is Jaden McComb.

The Rowdyruff Boys kept staring at Johnna, but not sure of her name, they were still new. They had a lot of questions like those hundreds of pieces from the school being weird. They were still doing there action, until Buttercup Utonium knocked on Butch's back. The Rowdyruff Boys were all sitting together, afraid to get apart from getting girls into their way, otherwise not meaning to get in a talkative conversation.

They were panicking now as if the girl who knocked on them was either a principal, a girl, or a boy who has a strong strength (known as to Buttercup's fists).

Finally Butch turned back to see who it was, he sighed as he saw a familiar face. He punched his brothers arms to get their attention on him, the two brothers looked back, also beginning to sigh.

"It's just Buttercup," Butch folded his arms. He waited for his brothers to say something, but they didn't.

Buttercup did not reply, so did his brothers. Butch began to broke into their silence again, "Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you guys are doing?"

Buttercup told him what he meant. Butch smacked his head every few times when someone told him dumb questions.

"I meant that why don't you guys talk? Don't you guys have to be talking?" Butch questioned.

Buttercup smirked and walked away, like an old-fashioned real tom-boy. She acted mostly like a tom-boy. Brick was thinking what if Blossom was her, smart and cool like a tom-boy herself? Why do the Powerpuff Girls have their own differences? It might be cool if Blossom be two things. Brick shook his thoughts, he continued back sitting on his lunch table seat.

It was November, the Powerpuff Girls' third month of Middle School on each of their grade levels began already. It was their third break from school, as if it is a four day weekend, not always like a two day weekend.

To the Rowdyruff Boys, it was their fourth weekend in school, wow, it must be a long position on where they are learning at. The Rowdyruff Boys should know a lot about the school now, but except the people who attend in the school doesn't really know why and doesn't talk about it much. They gossip. The chit-chat. They go along a conversation. They talk about gfs and bfs. Or even bffs as in best friends forever, most are boyfriends forever.

The Rowdyruff Boys still don't really know about Johnna, their list made on the fourth of the school:

_List of People Need to Know- _

_1. Jessica Corwell (Super Track Atheletic; Brick wrote that in) _

_2. Cadey March (Cheerleading Captain; Boomer wrote that in) _

_3. Kyle Markess (Student Council President's best friend; Butch wrote that in) _

_4. Johnna Stillpop (all put in) _

_5. Co Smiths (Student Council President; Brick put that in) _

_6. Bren Kern (Student Council Chairman; Boomer put that in) _

_7. No Idea, we will find one next time (Butch put that in)_

But that day on the fourth week of the Rowdyruff Boys as saying, on an afternoon Tuesday, Blossom bumped into Brick. Blossom was holding a journal just almost alike as Brick's. The both journals were black, red, and green, with a black and white stamp which was printed with the book cover. They didn't put their names on the covers, they only wrote importatnt messages or whatver in the journals. The could only recognize their handwriting, they don't have to look at what date it was written on, they knew which page to find where they had left off. And the pages they left off were the same...

"Oops," Blossom bumped into Brick, Blossom was carrying a bunch of books of math, science, health, history, and English literatures. Some of the books crashed onto Brick's hands when he reaches to grab for his journal only.

"Ow..." Brick picked up the big science book that went to his hands. He searched for his journal, but he didn't relaize he took the wrong one. Blossom picked up her books and Brick's journal without noticing it because she was holding too many books. Brick looked back at her, Blossom was still on her knees, counting how many books were she holding onto. "Need help?"

Blossom shook her head, she stood up, so slackening, that her figure was wildily. She treaded towards the other exit door, her back facing Brick. She managed to take the long exit way, and Brick went the short way.

"Hey, since you have a lot of books, don't you want to go on a short way?" Brick asked back, making her stress more on holding the books. Blossom shook her head once more and continued walking her way.

It was raining outside, Brick was still thinking how could he go home without an umbrella? It was turning 2:48. They should have gotten home 15 minutes ago, since nobody was really left in the school except for teachers or tutors.

Brick was in charge of the journal thing so he could keep it safe. But... When he was heading for his exit door, he flipped to the page that was still not complete of the list of names,  
>he saw nothing like a list. Perhaps he was imagining, yet he knew the handwriting. It was Blossom's, he knew something went wrong or was wrong.<p>

He tried to run back to the hallways to search for her, but he regret it and decided to read her journal.

* * *

><p>Blossom placed her books back on the shelves. She took the journal and flipped to the next blank page when she noticed that there was a page next to it with a list of names. Since when did she start writing that? <em>Huh?<em> seemed to be her only word.

She flipped a couple of pages back, she noticed handwritings. There are like three different handwritings on the journal, it looked very familiar, but except for the most nicest handwriting. The sloppiest or atrocious handwriting seems like Butch's to her. The second to nicest handwrite was too familiar, Brick's.

"What the hell?" Blossom was playing with her favorite gel pen, she looked out the window, it was still raining, or maybe hailing right now. She smiled, she decided to read his journal. She was only reading the last page they stopped at, the list of names. "It's impossible that we have the same pages leftover." Blossom smiled after saying that.

She read the list, she grinned. But then her smile faded... She was frowning.

"Ugh, what so ashame," Blossom yawned now. "They write this for nothing." Blossom stopped yawning and then a thought came to her mind, and that was:

_Hey, couldn't I be there? Yeah, they know a lot about me, I help them much, but yeah they really don't like me as helper...,_ thought Blossom, and sighs.

When she skimmed back to the beginning, she thought it was a waste of papers. She'd usually fill up the whole page, and every line should be all unwasteful, unlike writing one letter and flip to the next blank page.

When she also skimmed back to the beginning of the list of names, she saw her best best friend Jessica's name on it. It was her, there couldn't be more than one Jessica Brick should know, and the pink puff knew the last name, Corwell.

"What the?" Blossom puzzled. "Why her? Oh, atheletic track runner, huh?" Blossom smiled when those paranthesis really menat who the person was written by.

She had moments of thinking of the list of names. It could be that Bren, Co, Jessica, Johnna, Kyle, and Cadey were the most popular. But Blossom was also popular, she wondered if the Rowdyruff Boys will be popular than her sometime.

She closed the journal which shouldn't be called as hers, and she shouldn't be reading that, is it a diary or something? No way. And what if Brick was reading hers?

"Oh no, if he reads mines, he thinks it's boring because it's not anything so interested," Blossom sighed, staring out at the window again. "Will one day...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the fifth chapter of Weird School!<strong>

**Bye! :)**


	6. More Knowing It, Duh

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last five chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the sixth chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p>I will make the chapter more clearly:<p>

Brick bent down to grab for his journal that was first being knocked off from his hands. But then Blossom's science literature book crashed down to his hands, it made him not remember where his journal was at. All of the books landed, the books covered up the journal Brick has been digging for. But the two journals were hid under the bigger books, so the both of them grabbed the wrong one.

And to notify the doing good to improve: Bubbles wants to but she just started 6th grade, she still doesn't really know about the school.

So here comes the real chapter 6...

-oooooo-

_Chapter 6: More Knowing It, Duh _

Butch grabbed a bunch of potatoe chips that he has been searching for, unlike his brother searching for the wrong journal. Suddenly, soemthing popped in his head to his mind. It was about the list of names thing, it had been a 4 weeks that he still doesn't remember this girl he always wanted to put in. This girl will be the last one, the 7th, but there will be more.

He quickly grabbed his potatoe chips and went straight to where Brick was at, the living room. He went down to Brick, a little closer, he opened the TV, sat down with his brothers, since Boomer was there, too. He joined Brick, but he also did not notice that it was Blossom's journal. Brick did, he snatched it away from Butch, because he was the leader, Butch might think he lost things more stupid than he could protect.

"Hey, let me in, bro," Butch folded his arms and pushing and shoving Brick. "I wanted to add somebody in the seventh." Brick suddenly frozed, he was unraveled.

Brick went away from him, as if he was too scared to do anything, Butch found him so weird. "You know, you are turning a weirdo now." Butch stood up, and grabbed the journal. He opened it as he sat down on the couches, he flipped to the page and what he saw was the first like Brick. "What is this?"

Brick sighed, "Told you, that's why I didn't want you to see it." Brick crossed his hips.

Butch smiled, "You didn't tell me anything, don't just put stuffs yourself!" Butch flipped one page back and he still didn't find a list. "What the hell?"

Brick touched his face, "Don't tell me you have to ruin somebody's journal." Butch frozed, he didn't get what his brother was saying. Wasn't this journal theirs?

"So," Butch began, "you are saying that this book belongs to somebody?" Butch closed the journal and looked at the cover. "It's ours."

"No, it's somebody's," Brick said, still standing there, "a _girl's_."

Butch dropped the journal, and he shrieked. He went back to his room for no other reasons, just nothing. Boomer laughed, seeing the whole scene.

"So," Boomer started, "um... who was that girl? Your girlfriend?"

Brick smacked Boomer's head, "None of your business. And I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sorry," Boomer apologized, still smiling, he was touching his forehead where Brick had smacked him, "I didn't mean to get that personal..."

Brick sighed, "Whatever."_ At least I can return it to her, she lives in the same house as me... really, there house._

Boomer went back to watching the TV, before he was reading a childish book about Sign Language. He laughed as hard as he can watching the stupid television channel as Brick could say, but Boomer didn't mind. Boomer didn't really mean to laugh, he pretended so Brick might think he is actually watching the TV part.

* * *

><p>"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled, she was chopping watermelons with a big knife. It was not her first time, she done it a lot. But today, for screaming out loud for her sister's name, her finger was bleeding.<p>

Instead of Blossom running to her as what Bubbles had expected, Buttercup came. Buttercup started with this word which made Bubbles cut her finger again, because she never wanted to hear Buttercup say bad words. Actually, it wasn't that bad. It was_ 'did you just flip a bird?'_ People who say that mostly are boys and bad kids who get in trouble, not always. This word uses to show more idiom like, people who are good say it more often than the real meaning. They ddin't want to say the real meaning, it is: _did you just hold up your midde finger?. _

"Ohhh," Buttercup gasped at Bubbles bleeding finger. Bubbles index finger, also called by pointing finger by Buttercup's teacher, was bleeding hard like raining cat and dogs. There were two holes because the first one was cut by the knife, now the knife cut her in a different angle by Buttercup saying that word.

"I didn't tell you to come," Bubbles spitted out. Her words are like saying to her boyfriend kind of look, _'I never said you to come look for me' or look at me. _

Buttercup left, "When somebody needs help and arrives, never tell them to go, duh." Buttercup laughed when she reached back to her place.

"No comment!" exclaimed Bubbles, she was mad that she couldn't believe that she cutted her index finger again on a third hole! "AHHHHHHH!" Well, thankful that Bubbles' grandma came with a special bandage, it was big. It covered up the whole finger. Her grandma told her that never chop a watermelon again. Bubbles hugged her granny as she says for helping her unlike BUttercup.

Her grandma stayed up night till 11 with Bubbles, talking about what happened in school, at home, at the stores, outside, anywhere. She also talked about that Butch was taking Buttercup's favorite potatoe chips into his room, he did shriek, they heard it.

* * *

><p>Butch dashed like a speeding bullet out of the Powerpuff Girls household to school the next morning.<p>

Brick went after him, he saw his brother speeding so fast that made him want to follow, while Boomer was walking slowly with Bubbles. They reached to school and classes begun, it was boring that the have the same classes all day.

2nd class came and it was physical education. (Blossom and Brick)

"Hi, Jessica!" Blossom called out to her friend, her friend turned to her. Blossom saw Brick, she was trying to do this plan on calling her friend for Brick to ask a bunch of questions about her.

Jessica gazed at her friend, she waited for her to say something or do something. She had blonde and brown hair which went to her shoulders, she also had little red hairs on the bottom of the hair which was a little curly. She wore no make up on. She had glasses. She'd take them of because she knew she'd had to run the lap or mile everyday, so she placed them down on her backpack. She goes to band when she was in 6th and 7th grade, now she is in orchestra because Blossom and her has the same homeroom teacher.

"Yes?" Jessica always seem to be saying one word if she feels like to. Jessica gazed at her friend, she waited for her to say something or do something, but she didn't. "Hm...?"

Jessica and Blossom was only inches away, she was actually sitting on a bench at the gymansium, where they are all at. Jessica was digging her backpack to search for any missing work or homework from yesterday or today the pass first class.

Blossom sighed and flew to her friend, at that moment she looked back at Brick, but he didn't come to them, he was staring at the both. He wouldn't want to talk to girls right now. "C'mon," Blossom grabbed her friend's hand. Jessica's friends, Blossom, Jaden (7th grader), and Trish (also a 7th grader; Buttercup's other friend; able to skip a grade 90%) does that to her by grabbing her hand for no reasons. Only one friend that doesn't do it to her, and she was in 8th grade, her name is Yenisan Hills. Yenisan had black hair, she was half Japanese and half Chinese, though she doesn't seem to look like it.

Blossom grabbed Jessica's hand out onto the field, crossing the double doors, there were few teenagers out there. The outside world looked so shiny that the sun looked like it just came out of nowhere. It was not like a nova at first, it was surrounded by fire and sunlight. It was born in the solar system, until now that it was so big like a nova ball which came throught the world. It shined us, it was so warm, it had lots of sunlight. It was the biggest object in the slar system thus the space of the sky. It looked like so many tiny stars then which traveled and go as fast as the wind and the speed of light into the stream of rivers in the galaxy. The stars looked like water which flowed the sky, it was as bright as the sun.

Blossom remembered the time when Bubbles wanted animals in the house as her pets, to care for them, otherwise Blossom cares for her sisters. She has to go through everything to the job world after College. You have to respect elders, and they know a lot about life than you. They came to this world before you. It's like the place is nothing, imaginary. Because it is that, you have the five senses. You've always asked yourself about when is the right time the world takes place. Like right now, you are going through the time, it's the time. You happened to be at first class and but right now you are really not. Like those scientists who have never gave up and experienced through things they were studying and given compliments, materials, and quotes about it.

"What was I thinking?" Blossom snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at the field. She was thinking that the people were supposed to be already running 2 laps of the mile right now, but they weren't.  
>It was the time again. But this time it went back instead of front. All she saw was runners readying for the mile, they were going to win.<p>

The whistle blew. Everybody ran their pace at the same speed, Blossom was still staring at Jessica running. She was right behind her, and that was the thought, it was over, it's imaginary, when Blossom looks up, there she saw. Jessica was already in front, everybody was last, she ran so fast, she was just there with Blossom!

* * *

><p>Buttercup was in her 2nd class, English. Ugh, how she hated English. She would usually go all her life of sports, not to mention on school subjects. In her life, she gets Fs, she gets in trouble, she gets nothing, and not say she get, it is that she has bad behavior. She won't get her maturity going on along to College. Middle School are the hardest to teach because it gets frustrated when you have to handle kids or teenagers that say bad words. High School are good because they won't get in trouble, they have maturity, they listen to teacher, pay attention, and follow rules. High School is hard to teach only because of those different subjects that has to go through before you attend College. In Elementary, it is not hard to handle because those kindergartens go through knowledge, learn things new, and others. Middle School are only hard to handle, mostly boys.<p>

Ugh, I hate that stupid old dumb Butch, thought Buttercup. Why do I have to be with him all the time? I can't stop thinking about this.

"Buttercup? Can you turn the lights off please?" the teacher ordered a job for Buttercup to do. "Elmo doesn't like the light." She turned on elmo. Buttercup had an ugly expression but nobody saw it, she was sick of her teacher, she had her every class. The teacher had long, dirty, brown hair which stopped at her elbow. She had brown eyes, but she had no glasses. She always wore dress pants and cowgirl jackets. She could be mean and rude both at the same time.

Buttercup did as what she was told to do, she returned with an ugly expression. The teacher always asks her to do the same job, most people like doing it, but not her. She's not the kind of type. She gets lazy overtime. Byuttercup went back to her seat. She faced the white board. Math had a green chalk board.

"Class, we will do some vocabulary," the teacher announced after Buttercup did the job. "What is the definition for callous?" Everybody's eyes landed on her, they thought she was doing a pre-test. A pre-test is fine because they don't grade this in, you have the real test later on.

A boy from the other end shouted, forgetting that there was supposed to be no yelling, or that this class allows it, "Callous means: made harder for you to drop down a grade!"

Buttercup's eyes began to boggle up, she was thinking of the last four words, she thought, _Drop a grade... drop a grade... drop a grade... held back?_

Butch saw Buttercup's expression with the boggle face, he also thought, _She's always afraid of dropping a grade down. Hah! _

"Yes, that's correct but," the teacher said, "you don't drop a grade down, the first part was correct until you said those last words. And do not shout please." The boy nodded his head, meaning that he know what to do next time.

"Miss Brook!" somebody called out again, yet it couldn't be the boy again, he just learned his lesson. "Is this like a pre-test?"

The teacher, now known as Miss Brook, smiled with a giggle, "No, what makes you think of that?" Everybody breathed out.

Everybody sighed with the long breathing, "Phew, we thought it was a pre-test because if you didn't warn us to pratice, we might fail it."

Miss Brook giggled again.

* * *

><p>"Bubbles!" Boomer shoved Bubbles. Bubbles was resting under a big tree, they were in math class time. 2nd class. "Can you tell me who that girl was that just shoved me for no reasons?"<p>

They were outside the courtyard or the other field not on physical education. They were doing a project, they were going to rotate. It was a rotation project with total 8. They were on their 3rd rotation, the whistle will blow from the teacher and will rotate again.

Boomer was worried about their grades also. He thought about the girl who shoved him, he knew she was older than him. That girl might be in 7th or 8th grade. He didn't want to miss the project, Bubbles wasn't helping him. Bubbles was his partner, they were resting under the same tree the girl shoved Boomer. The project was to practice for the tomorrow test for them. The tree had math problems and they were supposed to finish it all. "Bubbles! Don't just sit there!"

I will put that girl in my planner until I know her name and I will write it down on the journal, thought Boomer.

"Boomer, I don't know everybody. She might be in our math class, you should know her, it's weeks you've been here. I have only been here months, I don't really know a lot of people," Bubbles spoke up fast, she didn't stop breathing her talk, she was still so lazy as can be. She lied down to rest on the tree again, this time her body was so frail she might shatter.

"No, we will get an F for the most!" Boomer shoved Bubbles even more. "We need to complete it! I am worried about this!"

Bubbles stood up, not lazy anymore, and then the whistle blew. She thought Boomer did everything for her, she left that for him to do it all. She thought she had a great partner and that they will get good grades. But she didn't know why Boomer was talking about the letter F in front of her. Oh, she thought Boomer didn't really know if the answer is correct or not. Or when she gets her grades back, he looks at it and then when she notice that she has an F or something that she didn't practice for the test, she will be shocked and won't have any freetime.

It was time to rotate and there they went for the 4th one. Boomer was so worried that he will have to do it at home with Bubbles. He saw her happy and he wasn't. He was so confused. Of course Boomer did not know what Bubbles was thinking, nor did he know will she practice it together at home. He didn't want to get an F, he will have to cheat on the test. But there was double pairs of eyes watching him.

Miss Diaz, the math teacher introducted the directions and when everybody finishes, she will give out candy. The students want it so much, yet they can't. Boomer was so excited to get a partner that was so lazy he did not know at first.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second chapter 6 because the first one I wrote was so much better than this, but then the 1st was gone! I was so mad that I have to write another chapter 6. I will still remember the so good first chapter 6th one. <strong>

**Chapter 7 will update soon and I hope it won't happen to it like that again. **


	7. Who's Coming, Why Didn't Tell?

**Weird School by MangaTrial**

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last five chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the sixth chapter of Weird School!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Who's Coming, Why Didn't Tell Us?<em>

School was over, Boomer dragged and took Bubbles all the way back home. He was so worried that he will get an F, that's his most worry. He'd better cheat or share answers with Blossom or Brick.

"Brick!" Boomer hurried to his brother, he left Bubbles on the couches. He ran to his brother's room, which was also Butch's. He came in and found toys, so he forgot about his homerwork or assignment.

Brick looked at him, "Why are you calling out my name? Well, who tell you to come in? I am concentrating on my homework." Brick closed his geography book with the last page of him looking at isoceles triangles.

That made Boomer remember again, he was sweaty now. "Brick! Can you help me?" Boomer placed down the toy he was touching.

"What? Help you what?" Brick asked him, writing math problems on his math notebook. "Don't tell me it's your homework."

Boomer slowed down, "It is... but I was supposed to work with a partner..."

"Then go to your partner, don't ask me," Brick replied, pointing with his pen at the door. "if you are stuck, tell bossy."

Boomer breathed, "No! My partner is Bubbles and she is lazy so I need your help!" Boomer jumped a thousand times like he was going to pee in his pants. "Please! Please! Just one, or I will get an F!"

"Then get an F," Brick smiled at him and returned to his work. He opened his geography book again and looked at every page, it was not just geography.

Boomer hopped like a bunny, almost like a kangaroo that was made to jump a thousand miles up the house, maybe even breaking the house. "It's Bubbles she wasted my time and now I can't even get it done and-"

"-and now you have an F, she made you that and you want to finish it all, if you don't you have no treats, right?" Brick finished it for his brother. He was afraid that Boomer was going to hop to make the house crack again.

"How did you know that?" Boomer questioned, but he wasn't worried now.

Brick touched his head with his index finger, "From the brain's help, that's why you have a brain, Boomer." He smiled brightly and continued to work.

"So, you are saying work your way out?" Boomer touched his hands, he didn't want help, he only wanted to succeed. "Thanks for mentioning that!" Boomer picked up the toy he was touching moments ago and headed way out.

"It was already in you, whenever yout hink something's hard, the brain is there for you!" Brick shouted back at him, he couldn't believe how dumb his brother still was. "Always!"

Boomer did not reply back, he copied every math problems on the tree and did it back home just right now. Even though, Brick could have helped him because those 6th grade math problems are too easy.

The door opened, it was Blossom. She stepped in the house and placed the key off. He went to her room, and found the toy room's door open. "Hey, make sure you close the door." Blossom smiled back.

Brick sighed and stared at her, "I didn't open that, pinky." He grinned back at her, and continued working. He expected her to leave him alone, but instead she came in the room.

"Ok, I see," Blossom looked outside the window, "so, you are still doing your homework?"

Brick nodded, "Then what else do you think I was doing?" Brick rolled his eyes, then he saw Blossom holding a dictionary. "You are finished?" He boggled his eyes.

Blossom nodded, "Yeah... I was at school." Blossom headed for the doorway.

"Hey, use your brain, smarty," Brick said once more. He went back to his work, he was almost done, math was his last homework. Blossom faced him, but she didn't meet his eyes. She smiled back and touched her head. She left then.

* * *

><p>Hey, Blanc," Buttercup called out to her friend. Blanc had no classes with her, last year in 6th grade they did. And they were still friends, close to being best friends. Blanc wore black uniforms, she doesn't wear blue as the school told students to. The uniform was like a copy of the original blue uniform, it had the uniform code and all in, but it was just the color.<p>

"Oh, hey," Blanc waved to her, she walked to a bench near a shadey tree. "so, that boy in your class? I haven't heard from you then." Her voice was dark, but it was low, she never speak so loud, if she did, it looked more like a ghost dissolving.

Buttercup nodded and sighed, "I don't want him to, he's kind of annoying. He lives in the same house as me, I didn't tell you that, right?" Buttercup rubbernecked around to see if any sight of Butch.

"Oh, that sucks," Blanc seemed mad, but her energy to was behind. She always wore no makeup, she was like Buttercup. Her last name... she didn't hvae one at all so she started to create it _'Mm'_ since 1st grade. Nobody did like her much, because her thinness and actions, they refused to talk to her and sit by her. That's when Buttercup saw that, she liked the way Blanc acted, so they became friends. She had no parents, the moment she heard Butch lives in Buttercup, she thinks back at her family. Her family left her, they died. She didn't remember her last name, she could look at genealogy, but she didn't want to hear what her last name was. Now, it begins with an M. Mm. It's her last name.

"His name is Butch though," Buttercup mentioned. "I never tell you a lot of things."

Blanc looked at the ground, she bent down. She picked up a rock and wrote something on the ground. They were on the blacktop, still at school. Buttercup was with Blossom, yet she left back home. Buttercup is with Blanc here right now. "_Ishi o toshite moeru hi o shimashou..."_

"What's that again?" Buttercup knelt down beside her. "You are not Japanese though. You are Chinese, why are you speaking Japanese or Martian langauge?" Buttercup joked, but she was right that Blanc was Chinese, she had black hair, but she was born away from China, not her parents.

"That means _'Let the fire blazing through the stones'_," Blanc replied, she even wrote that on the ground. It was the something she wrote on the ground with the gray rock. Buttercup stared at her, then sighed. She knew what Let the fire blazing through the stones mean to her friend, it wasn't an idiom made to express feelings.

"Aren't you gonna go home?" Buttercup protested. "People are so weak..."

"Not if you tell them to energy up," Blanc retorted. "I always ran out of energy, why was I born? I have nothing in this world. I have no computer, anything. I only had the school, the pencils and pens, and books needed." Blanc stood up with a leaf. She placed it on the bench, she walked away.

Buttercup flew to her, "I know how you feel." Buttercup folded her arms. She wouldn't want to be like her friend but it's so sad to somebody other than you.

Blanc did not stop, she did not respond, she was thinking of the past years. She was good, she gets A's and B's, she just doesn't feel right. Something needed to change, but she cannot go back. Nobody will talk about it, nobody is going to stare at her. Nothing happens.

"Blanc, you are a good friend, people would want to know about you," Buttercup bursted out. "Like the first time, nobody likes me... still they don't really partner with me but I am still famous of being a Powerpuff Girl. But that doesn't last for long."

"It doesn't matter," Blanc finally spoke. "The thing is that I not the type people like to be with, I don't call myself emo, that's what kids think. Emo cannot be anything, it's not about feelings or emotion. I am all dark, they are not, they are green. I am gray."

"You are describing colors, I can see."

"Hurry back home, you know there's a home you have to go."

Buttercup glanced at her friend, she knew she had to leave her friend and go back to her home. Her home is more important, but seeing how her friend was made her think if her family wasn't even there for her when she reaches home. Buttercup had no choice, she flew back to her home with the green streak behind.

* * *

><p>"Eugene," the grandma started, "did you already send the letter for them to come with the tickets?" The grandma wasn't speaking vague, but she was speaking ambiguous. She did not say the sentences clearly, she didn't want the girls to hear nor her son.<p>

They closed the door, they were at grandma's bedroom. Eugene, grandma, and grandpa. "I did, don't worry. I did it 5 days ago."

"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" the grandma insisted. "When are they arriving?"

"Today."

The two grandparents widened their eyes, they grinned. They now knew how to see the difference between Professor's children.

Eugene sputtered, "What about Rachel! She didn't come! That's very ridiculous, we didn't even included her in!"

"Oh yeah, but she just had a child," grandpa reassured. "We will do that the next time, we will remember."

"So what if she just had a child? She only had a child that is probably now 5 or 6." Eugene argued back at his parents.

The grandparents did not answer back, they were silent. The room was silent.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 p.m. <em>

"Let's go to the airport," Eugene objected, which made Buttercup hear again. Buttercup was thinking that they need to go to the airport too because the want to know what is going to happen. Buttercup is always up to something. She would want to go with uncle Eugene, but why are they going there? Usually, Uncle Eugene would invite them, why not now?

Buttercup went inside Blossom's room again, this time it was not locked. "Blossom! Stop reading! Get out and go to the airport!" Buttercup saw a jacket lying on her sister's bed, so she picked it up. She handed it to her sister.

"Why?" Blossom questioned, then her eyes rolled. "Airport? Who wants to send us there like that?"

"No time to talk, c'mon!" Buttercup flew upstairs and a few minutes, she returned with a jacket. They were already wearing shoes from school. They all was still wearing school uniforms and with the jacket in front.

"Bubbles, c'mon!" Buttercup went to pull her blonde sister's hand. "Something's gotta be wrong!"

"You always nag about me being lazy," Bubbles got up and touched her hands. She thought one of them are going to be short and one is going to long.

The three girls went outside, they were hiding from the cars. Uncle Eugene's car was flashing, it was going to take off. They were going to what airport? Blossom had an idea, they all disappeared and sood on top of the car, they were going with them.

"Who wants to go to the airport without mentioning it to us?" Blossom's mind blurred. "Aren't we a family?" Bubbles head tilted because of the wind. She wanted to scream but she thought there might be birds flying in her mouth.

"Blossom, the family thing again!" Buttercup spoke out. The inside car couldn't hear them, the wind was blowing too fast. "What kind of car is this?"

"The wind is blowing too fast! We cannot hear you, Buttercup!" Bubbles voice was lost by the wind.

"Don't Uncle Eugene ride on the train? Why is he riding his car here now?" Buttercup spoke again, yet her voice was lost too.

Blossom couldn't hold this anymore, they were going to fall. "This day is windy!" Her voice was no use, the girls could hear her but they did not know what the heck she was saying.

"How'd we know about this day? Why to the airport?" Buttercup ducked down, she wanted to blast her powers everywhere, but she remembered her friend Blanc.

"Girl, let's don't talk!" Blossom knew her sisters were going to fall more if they talk without seeing where they are. "Buttercup, do something? Stop the wind!"

This time Bubbles and Buttercup heard the voice, they knew what she was talking about. "But you have ice breath and Buttercup has the tornado, it's all wind and ice!" Bubbles squeeled.

The girls could not hold it, the wind blew them backwards. They were no longer on top of the car anymore.

"Dang it! They saw streaks behind us!" Buttercup pointed out. "We are no longer disappearing! We need to find them! They are already gone..." Buttercup pointed at the way they were before, she had lost sight of the car.

Blossom sighed, "It was good, we don't have to go see, we can see it at home until they come back." Blossom walked home, all of a sudden, it wasn't windy anymore. Buttercup smacked her head.

_It was good? We didn't even have a chance to see anything! So it was supposed to happen like this? Blossom planned this way?, _thought Buttercup.

"It wasn't a windy day after all, it's the car's," Bubbles began walking back home with her sister. Buttercup gulped and followed.

"Stupid car, they are so secretive," Buttercup picked up a rock and kicked at it. The rock flew over to the walls and then to the road. A car went by, it stepped on it and there it went! Crash! "Ahaha!" Buttercup bursted out, one of her eyes started looking at her sisters. She made a little _'heh heh heh, sorry'_ moan.

The three girls headed home and waited for what might Uncle Eugene and their grandparents bring back. Blossom just hope it wasn't another family to come and live, she would have to change the month of 4. It's the Rowdyruff Boys' second month. Bubbles was just worried about what will happen when she sees who. Buttercup was not worried about anything, she she so excited to kick some butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter eight of Weird School <strong>


	8. Uncle Eugene's Children?

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the eight chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Uncle Eugene's Children? <em>

It was mid-night. Professor Utonium went out for work at 10, the girls were not asleep. Blossom wanted to go to bed because she doesn't want to be late for school. Bubbles just yawned a few times, Buttercup was busy playing video-games. They did not realize that Uncle Eugene and the two grandparents were in the garage already. Uncle Eguene was parking his car. Since there was only one car that Professor uses, so he parked his in.

"Shit! Go shoot him!" Buttercup yelled, madly at the control buttons. "Bastard, die!" Buttercup smashed the control and broked it in half. She whined when she saw it broke, it was her fault now.

"Ah...smitch," Buttercup stood up and jumped up and down. Those jumps were breaking the controller even more. Electricity came out and striked her feet. "Ahh!"

Blossom stared at her, "You are an idiot. You know you destroyed it and then it did you back." Blossom continued doing what she was doing. She was staring into blank space. Then, she grabbed the TV controller, not the video-game controller, and clicked on.

"So what?" Buttercup sat back down. "I won't die because I have superpowers!" Buttercup rested like a tom-boy in the sofas. She heard the garage door cracked a little bit. She was confused, but she wasn't scared.

"Who-" Blossom started, she cutted off her sentence. She glared at it a few times, feeling that some strangers might open the door. Yet, they forget what they were waiting for.

"Ta-da!" Uncle Eugene came back, but he wasn't greeting to anyone. He was saying ta-da to his children to see the new house. Blossom and Buttercup were excited to see a stranger, but what they saw was 2 little kids the same age, mostly. They saw three familiar faces, it was them. Them, the them whom they have been waiting for so long at night. But there was one who wasn't familiar, it was a young adult, maybe in her 30's. Maybe it was Uncle Eugene's wife?

The children of Uncle Eugene walked in. One greeted, he was a boy. He greeted because he thought Blossom and Buttercup looked like dolls real life, they don't look like humans that's why. Bubbles was sleepy on the sofas, Blossom covered her, they were not able to see her clearly.

"What are you guys doing here? It's mid-night now," Uncle Eugene folded his arms when he saw the girls. "go to bed now. You must be good for school tomorrow!"

The children looked at their father, "Who are you talking to? Those dolls?" Uncle Eugene laughed, he didn't even introduce yet!

"Dolls?" Buttercup whispered to Blossom, still in place pretending to be fake. Blossom did not move, she also pretended to be a fake doll.

Uncle Eugene said, "Dolls? Those girls are real! How do you think they are dolls? They are your uncle's children!" Uncle Eugene was still laughing so hard that his eyes started get red. Even his cheeks were red.

"How's that even funny?" Buttercup whispered to Blossom again. She had her teeth tightened, but she was jittering them. "That's just totally making fools at us!"

"Shut up," Blossom finally whispered back to her sister. They could hear Bubbles sleeping, snoring like a pig. They had no idea how she started to sleep, it was Blossom who wanted to first.

The children moved closer, Buttercup can not help it, she wanted to kick them away. "Who is she?" The boy asked, he looked about 13 or something.

Uncle Eugene replied, "That green girl is called Buttercup as in flowers that grow in fields." Uncle Eugene was almost closed to saying the truth, the truth about Buttercup having superpowers that were so strong.

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted out, she forgot about being fake anymore. "I don't say it is those flowers that grow on fields! I say it is drugs and those... you get it, right?"

Uncle Eugene sighed, "She's like that. The next one is Blossom in the pink."

"Oh."

"The last one is-"

"There is a last one? I don't see him/her?"

Uncle Eugened walked over to Bubbles, "Blossom is covering her. This girl's name is called Bubbles. She is bubbly."

"How old is she?" Uncle Eugene's daughter asked, she haven't talked much yet.

"And it is all girls?" Uncle Eugene's son gasped.

Uncle Eugene smacked his head, this was a bad day, it was all Grandma and Grandpa's fault. "I was getting to that. Bubbles is in 6th grade, 12." Eugene walked back to where Buttercup was and told his children Blossom in 8th and Buttercup in 7th.

"Ok," the daughter nodded, "I thought Buttercup was older." She laughed and covered her face up. She had glasses, but she didn't look smart.

"Now can you tell me who you are?" Blossom sat in her posture. She was eager to hear. She wanted to know her name, she wanted to know th boy's name too. The girl sat on the table, she introduced a lot of things about her. She told about what she wants to be when she grows up, what she loves, her favorites, and her school, and her family. Her name turned out to be Chloe.

Buttercup acted like she ran out of batteries, she looked like she was sitting in a water fountain, blowing waters out. "Cool," was just her only word from now on.

"How about you?" Blossom pointed to Chloe's little brother, Chloe looked older than him because of the size. The boy pointed to himself, he was puzzled. Uncle Eugene, his dad, introduced his name after seeing him not reacting. But when he noticed that they were introducing, he stopped his dad and wanted to introduce himself in his own way.

"My name is Charles Utonium," the boy, now known as Charles, introduced the first thing, "I like to play video-games, I want to be a electronic devises maker when I grow up and-"

Blossom grinned, "Hah, so you like to play video-games, huh? You must join with Buttercup here!" Blossom knew she cutted Charles' introducing, and she wanted to be nice, so she let him play some games. Grandma and Grandpa was about to go to asleep when they saw Bubbles lying in the sofas. They picked her up and went to her room.

* * *

><p><em>At Bubbles' room <em>

"Here you go, sweetie," Grandma placed Bubbles in bed, Bubbles was as light as a feather. It looked like Bubbles was back to a 6 year old again. They covered the thick mattress onto Bubbles. She was fast asleep.

When the two grandparents were about to leave, they spotted something. They had never been to each of the girls' rooms before. What they saw was a photo album under the bed. It was kind of dirty, so the two of them stayed in the room.

The Rowdyruff Boys were already asleep. (A/N: just to let you know) The grandparents also want to go check theirs. But they think the photo album could be the best idea.

They opened the album, the first text sentence or phrase they saw read,

_'Powerpuff Girls- Superheroes Album: Saving the Day!'_

"Saving the day?" Grandma pointed out. She flipped to the next page. It was colorful streaks, it was not pictures by the girls, maybe it was Professor.

The next picture was when they were young, 6 years old. It was cute, but Buttercup wasn't there, it didn't make the picture more clear to the grands.

The next few pictures were Buttercup fighting crimes, monsters like Mojo Jojo. But they did not know that was Mojo, and Mojo did not come back for a while. Butch got his e-mail and said that Mojo is off for a vacation and will be back the next month.

"Interesting," Grandpa said, a little meanly. Elders don't really get the idea, they only know what will happen. And usually elders don't worry about it, don't care about it. Yet, _they_ do.

The next picture was Professor Utonium. He was holding a chemical, he was wearing the same lab clothe he wears all day. But the elders did not know it was for science, now they know because of the picture. There it was, showing the great detail of him.

"Scientist," Grandma was startled, she was correct. Professor was a scientist, not a lawyer.

"This isn't correct, we must do something, plan something," Grandpa muttered, he didn't want the outsiders (referring to Eugene and the girls + plus Chloe and Charles). Now, this is a how come. Elders doesn't plan on good things yet, they are not really that young anymore, they have very evil plans. But it always turns out that it could be easy to follow.

What will happen to the girls? What is going to be the plan? (besides saying evil, because they do things that wasn't suppose to be done, like rude things) What are they going to do? What will happen to Professor? And what is really happening in the next chapter? Chapter 9 will be it.

So bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was short! I guess... <strong>

**Hope you like this chapter eight of Weird School **


	9. Copying You

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the eight chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Copying You<em>

Blossom went to school, she was prepared as always. But the thing is that she didn't know what would happen, she wants the future to change. This. This couldn't change. She didn't havr time to think about this one at all. She was so excited for school, excited to see Uncle Eugene's children after school. But the most part is to go on Language Arts class. She didn't care about being superheroes anymore, they didn't have to fight crimes. Mayor has own job, no one attacks him. He didn't have to call the Powerpuff Girls.

It was Language Arts class now, the homeroom teacher teaches many subject in any order such as combining them in different days. For example: Moday is always starting Math and then on with each subjects. Tuesday is always starting Language Arts and then on. On and on and on.

Brick sat down in his seat and got his notebook out, ready to take notes. It had been two months for them to live in the Powerpuff Girls house. Blossom founds him so annoying, he bugs her, bothers her, teases her, make jokes around her, she was sick of him, tired of him, so annoyed. It isn't about bullying, nothing about it. But- Is it because they were counterparts? That's the question which Blossom has been thinking every day.

_Why do I have to sit with this jerk here?,_ thought Blossom. _Everyday!_

Unknowing of such things happening on Blossom's desk, she shrieked out which made her stop her thoughts. She did not know why. For what is there to scream out? Was it that hurt? Or was it that scary? Or was it that kind of a joke? What was it? yes, it was something that hurted her. It's not words that hurted her, it's like your hand is bleeding.

"What!" Blossom yelled out in front of everybody, which made her jump up like crazy. Good thing that the teacher wasn't here. The class heard her shriek, and now adding her voice saying _'What!'_.

Blossom looked at her arm, it wasn't bleeding but it was red. It looked liker a big bump that was just pinched. She glanced at Brick, the boy who sat next to her. She smirked, sitting down. She folded her arms, still looking at Brick, only the direction.

Brick was covering his face with a book about ecosystems, Blossom thinks that he is probably laughing inside.

Blossom cleared her throat for his attention, "Mr. Jojo, did you happened to be smiling inside the book? Did you happened to pinch my arm? Did you happened to make me get your attention, facing your way? Did you happened to make me mad all the time!" Blossom yelled at the last sentence, although she was being a bit nice with her attitude.

Brick uncovered his face, "What? Why me? I was just reading! I didn't do anything, say anything, or else!"

Blossom remembered that there was this boy who got new glasses (not Dexter) who was in 7th grade last year, he said that Blossom was funny. now Blossom acted the same way Brick did just now. The boy is still in this school, but he has different classes, he had Language Arts with her.

Everybody bursted out laughing, Blossom glanced at each face. She didn't want to be embarrassed by a bunch of classmates, but Jessica Corwell did not laugh. Jessica did not laugh for she was Blossom's friend.

"Huh?" Jessica made a little open wide mouth, she sounded like she was saying _'oh, you want to take a turn?_'. Then she did not say anything, she kept silence, the way of showing integrity.

Blossom waited for the people to stop laughing, and they did. "Thank you," said Blossom when she heard voices began to deepen down.

* * *

><p>"Hoo," Buttercup hopped over to a bench at the gymasium. She sat down like a tom-boy, she was talking to Holly. Holly is a black haired girl, yeah Buttercup likes having black haired types, she was atheletic just like Buttercup. She always poke people, and blames it on people, but mostly what she meant to poke is to let somebody to get mad.<p>

"Well howdy," Holly greeted like a cow-boy. She showed her index finger out, and poked this girl who is short named Mirlith. Holly expected Mirlith to say,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Mirlith shouted at her, turning her front back on Holly and Buttercup. "I know it is Holly!"

Buttercup laughed, she covered her face and stood up. "Ya right, kid." Buttercup turned to Butch, she started a little conversation about soccer and continued sitting down, digging some pencils in her pocket. "All you want to do is to make her mad."

"Nothing!" Holly laughed, but it was not mean. It was like a joke. Mirlith turned back and talked to this famous girl in 7th grade named Toriah.

Buttercup grinned, "You always poke her, you don't poke on other people much." Buttercup walked over to the basket ball cart. Holly followed her.

"Because I like how she replies 'What do you want?'" Holly responded the last sentence with a babyish voice trying to act like Mirlith's.

"I know," Buttercup laughed, can't help it, so she bursted into a very big laugh like a volcano that just erupted. "What do you want?" Buttercup repeated those words until the physical education ended.

_I still can't believe that I am selected into a stupid group of physical education people that didn't even play sports much,_ thought Buttercup.

Buttercup also knew why she is selected to low physical education because all of her classes are low so she had to go there. Unlike other public schools, they go into advanced or accelerated classes that they can reach not just put onto all low level like BUttercup is right now. Guess it's a very weird school.

* * *

><p>Bubbles' class was now in Reading. Yes, in this 6th grade, they have Reading separated as English. Maybe they wanted the school to be more fun, and educate-able.<p>

"So, what to do now?" Bubbles sighed, leaning on the back of her chair. "Hey, Boomer, good thing that test was done yesterday!" Bubbles squeezed Boomer's neck when Boomer was doing his assignment. Bubbles wanted him to respond, so she grabbed his neck, still leaning against the back of her chair, and squeezed him.

"Work," Boomer moaned and continued. Bubbles thought they were in lunch right now because she knew she had saw Boomer turning back replying 'work' with a sandwich in his hands.

"What kind of work?" Bubbles asked again, this turn sitting properly back on her chair. Boomer heaved slowly, "Reading." Boomer stood up and treaded to the sharpener. He stucked the pencil in and there the sharpener went, it's mouth cutting the pencil's wooden skin with it's teeth. It cracked, meaning the wood broke the sharpener's teeth, or meaning that the lead of the pencil broke off it's point.

"No! Ok, what kind of reading work?" Bubbles asked for the third time, waiting for a better answer than the last time.

"Find the puzzle," Boomer returned and sat down on his seat. He continued his work right away. Bubbles looked at the work, she was puzzled.

Bubbles smacked her desk, and yelled, "Where do I get it? What kind of puzzle? A vocabulary words puzzle? I crossword puzzle? A board game puzzle? A what puzzle! So, you are saying me to find the piece of puzzle under you seat?"

"The puzzle paper."

"Where?"

"There."

"Teacher's desk?" Bubbles looked around and spotted the teacher's desk, but she did not walk toward it.

"No, by the corner of the table." Boomer continued, kind of annoyed. He pointed to the table he was looking at, yet there was two tables.

"Which table?" Bubbles glanced around again, she walked to the direction Boomer was pointing. "How did you get this assignment? Were you allowed to? Were you signed to do this?"

Boomer dropped his head on the table, "You didn't listen." Boomer walked to Bubbles and grabbed a bunch of white stacked papers. "Don't you find it yourself? You know what your body is for? Why do you have to ask me? Ask the teacher! Oh, and you can tell by the paper looking I have."

Bubbles answered, "Finally you are speaking right with a better explanation specifically. You know that I was waiting for you to not be vague speaking again." Bubbles sat down on her seat, Boomer followed.

"So you did this for no reason?" Boomer stared at her, he looked down when Bubbles unzipped her backpack and took out a paper. Boomer bug-eyed. "So, you have the paper!"

_All she did was to do this? She totally get me into stupidness! All she wnats is my attention?,_ thought Boomer.

"Yes, thanks though," Bubbles laughed, she got out a pencil and started whatever she is doing. "I was trying to talk to you, that's all."

* * *

><p>It was after school now, Bubbles and Blossom walked home while Buttercup flew. The two girls came by a glass window (well, every store has glass windows) and looked inside. Blossom refused to but Bubbles was amazed. Her eyes sparkled like water, like it was from the rain, it was like she was standing alone in a rain of shower. It was deep blue, like the ocean waves flowing in her eyes, like fishes swam inside her.<p>

Blossom patted Bubbles' shoulder, "Hey, need to go home." Blossom started to head home, looked back, saw Bubbles still standing there, and gasped when Bubbles opened the door of the glass window. It wasn't really a store, it was a ticket to the movies. Blossom ran back to her, joined her in the door, and took her arm.

"We need to go home, dude!" Blossom pulled her out of the door.

Bubbles let go of her sister, "No, I want to go see the movies! Bubbles ran back in and paid for the tickets. It was 3 dollars each for 1 ticket. 3 dollars= 1 ticket= for the kids section.

"What!" Blossom squeeled. She sighed, she looked at Bubbles, she was smiling.

"Let's go see," Bubbles now pulled her sister into the movies. They handed the ticket to the entrance to the movies to the shop for buying popcorns and to the chairs and sat down. Blossom stood up,  
>which allowed everybody to be annoyed, it wasn't good for everybody sitting down and she was not, she didn't want to sit down, it wasn't her fault.<p>

"SIT DOWN, BLOSSOM!" A parent from an Elementary kid yelled at Blossom. "I AM SO TIRED OF SEEING YOU NOT SITTING DOWN, IT SUCKS!"

Blossom sighed, she sat down next to her bubbly sister. The movie was about to end and Blossom was so excited to see the sky outside. She wanted to go home already like the animals wanting some time they would be free to go home.

She was eaer to look at the clock, she was impatient like Buttercup. But she never did that action before, she never does it in school. She has the pleasure to be in school, she didn't want school to be out until she goes to college, she wanted to hear how many days the school will end. She wanted to hear she has a thousand days till school was left, she didn't want to hear in the hundreds.

Just as the clock striked 5:20, Blossom stood up and was about to say go to the bathroom, Bubbles, her sister, grabbed her hand. "Blossom, isn't it sad?" Blossom looked at her sister, she was crying!  
>"The movie was about to end, let's cry. It was so sad."<p>

_I didn't even pay attention to the movie, stupid!,_ thought Blossom. She didn't have an excuse.

"Let's cry, you hear me?" Bubbles sobbed, she took a few tissues and wiped it in her eyes.

Blossom replied, "Where did you get those tissues?" Blossom sat down and started to pretend sobbing. "Ugh," Blossom muttered to herself. "how long does this take?" She looked at the clock, the movie will end in 5:30.

Bubbles started a bigger laugh, Blossom followed. "Ugh...eh...eh..." pretended Blossom, she grabbed a bunch of tissues and sniffed at it so that looked like she was sobbing too. She was too worried about the time, she didn't have time to cry for it. She knew participate with somebody fun can ,ake the time go faster, yet for crying?

The movie ended.

"Can we go now?" Blossom jumped like a rabbit. "I will go now, byeee..." Blossom flew out of the movies and went straight back home. She shouldn't even have walked with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So now will be Chapter 10 of the plan for grandma and grandpa next. Oh, and will show up of Chloe and Charles. <strong>

**Hope you like this chapter eight of Weird School**


	10. Just a Material

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the eight chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Just a Material <em>

"What is the actual plan?" grandpa's legs ran like horses on the floor. He picked up a pencil, a little bit stressed. He looked at his wife, he sighed. What are they going to do is the question.

"We are going to tore off their supplies," the grandma orders, like a superhero, flying off into space. The grandpas still had no idea what she meant.

"What do you mean by tore their supplies?" the grandpa questioned, he didn't want to be dumb. He wanted to know what it really was. He had to do something with his wife, he couldn't just let her do it all alone.

Grandma sat down oon a rocking chair, the family were wrestled to a sleep. It is always grands go to bed early, and wake up too early. But right now, they are not asleep. Not in bed.

"I am talking about getting some pictures tored off," the grandma explained. She didn't look like any superhero flying off into space anymore. She was like a clumsy old grandma with glasses and white fuzzy hair.

"But the pictures are important-"

"Do what I tell you to!" Grandma spoke, she closed the windows, the door tightly and locked the door. "Shhh.." She put a finger to her mouth. "Do it, or I will yell out loud!" She made a loud whisper.

The grandpa sighed, some of his energy made him too low. He kinda didn't want to participate in the game his wife is telling him to do. But once again, they have to do it for no reason.

"Fine," grandpa placed the newspapers he was reading away and closed his eyeglasses.

* * *

><p>"Brick," Butch pinched Brick's arm. "I think there is still light on the bottom of the house."<p>

"So?" Brick raised his eyebrows. He looked out the window, sees Mojo's room, Boomer was slept alone. Mojo was going to be back a month later or weeks. "Maybe it's just somebody who wouldn't go to sleep."

"Um..." Butch cleared his throat, "are you talking about us? We are not the only ones that are sleeping, you think?"

Butch sat down on his bed, but then he accidentally kicked something under it. He found the journal, he haven't seen it for days! He opened to the page where he had remembered, hoping that it wouldn't be the girl's journal again.

"Hey, you want to add in somebody?" Brick mentioned, Butch smiles. Butch didn't feel like sleeping a lot anymore. He took out a pen and wrote down next to number 6:

_6. Bren Kern (Student Council Chairman; Boomer put that in) _

_7. Blanc Mm (Butch put that in) _

"Um, can you erase the number one? Or just put a line through it," Brick ordered, yawning. He was sitting in a desk, but now he headed to his bed. "I know about her now, she's in my class. You know, there is a kind of hard to find one by one if you don't have them in classes." Brick went into his bed and covered him with his mattress. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Butch frowned at his brother, "Fine, now I am the last one again." Butch placed the book on the tables between his bed and Brick's. He did the same thing and closed the lamp on the table. He headed off to sleep.

The next day, the journal had:

_6. Bren Kern (Student Council Chairman; Boomer put that in) _

_7. Blanc Mm (Butch put that in) _

_8. Sophie Whatsome (Boomer put that in) _

_9. No Idea, we will findone next time (Brick put that in) _

* * *

><p>"Good morning, girls, as it should be," grandma greeted the morning thing to the girls. She muttered next to her husband, "Go get some milk."<p>

The grandpa nodded and poured milk into three cups. "Here you go, sweeties." The girls smiled, except for Buttercup. Grandpad put a hand on Buttercup's and made a smile on her face. She looked like a cow.

The girls bursted out laughing, and Buttercup shook the table. Some of the milk poured down the sea of rivers on the top of the dining room table. Grandma slapped her face, Buttercup had messed their plans.

Blossom smiled, "I will go get another milk!" Blossom dashed to the refridgerator and got out some milk.

"Aey, ay, don't!" grandpa demanded. He snatched the milk away from Blossom and poured it instead. "Here you go. It is supposed to be elders doing it."

"Nuh-uh, don't you know that teenagers do that, too?" Buttercup replied. "So they can get mature!"

"Like Blossom is! She was already mature when she was... uh..." Bubbles covered her mouth, she had almost said it. Buttercup punched her in the face.

The breakfast had ended, grandma is now washing the dishes, Blossom examined the milk that had poured on the table. She was pretending to clean the table. Besides that, the grands didn't know she had microscopic vision.

Blossom can see what got inside the milk, and she had noticed how strange the grands were acting. they were tiny microbes inside, she took it to the lab and tested it. She knew the answer and arrived to school lately.

The grands had noticed her going into the lab. They didn't know where that was, and never entered there. So, one afternoon, when the girls were going to be dismissed in 10 minutes, grandma opened the door to the lab.

She saw a lot of chemicals, experiments, substances, and materials. Right when the album was found that day, she took out the picture of Professor Utonium in the background of the lab. It was exaclty the same. She thought it was somewhere else. But now she know it was **in the house**.

"Hm.." she reached over to a chemical in orange. She didn't want to destroy all these, because she thought Professor would make her leave and argue with her.

She went over to a paper, a list of 'made of' notes. She read from top to bottom. The paper had:

_'Made of' pf the girls _

_~Blossom- (main ingredient= everything nice) _

_~Bubbles- (main ingredient= sugar) _

_~Buttercup- (main ingredient= spice) _

But then the down list, was not in print. It was probably Bubbles' handwriting. It said:

_~Bunny- artificial sweets, a dirt of twig, and a knuckle of sandwich _

_~Bullet- only Chemical X_

Then grandma read the bottom, she looked around to find an X in each chemical. The bottom had said, 'all of the girls were made by Chemical X'. This was a secret. A whole new secret. She had never used this before, she had never knew this before, and she had never learned or talked about this before.

She now had finally found the bottle that said exactly 'CHEMICAL X'. She grabbed it, and poured it on a cup that was from the water thingy (don't know what that was called, not a fountain though), and drank it. She felt hot after that, the smell was bad. It was like a drunk person. She drank a little of them.

She had at least some of the power in her hands. She knew she could do a lot of power. She should keep it more into a secret.

She tried the new powers outside of the backyard. Chloe and Charles didn't go to school, they haven't even got a school to attend yet in Townsville. They were back home and playing computers. But then outside of Chloe's window, she heard knocks and swooshing sounds of powers.

She looked outside the window and spotted rays and splashing wavery powers. But she couldn't see who was using it. But all she saw was blues. She immediately think that it was Bubbles outside. She decided that she would talk to her when it is at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at leats there wasn't a.. uh, really an evil plan. But it is that grandma now has some of the powers to use. Hope you like this chapter ten of Weird School <strong>


	11. The Strange Dinner

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the eleventh chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: The Strange Dinner<em>

"I can't believe doing this is kind of a good idea," Grandma whispered to herself, while her husband was outside gardening. He came out about a 10 minutes, and grandma helped him if he did something wrong. But she was afraid and a little cautious about keeping super powers in her way.

The girls came back for dinner, grandma and grandpa cooked for them, the cousins were up their rooms playing on their computers. Then they all hurried down and rushed through the kitchen to the dining room table and was ready for their meal.

"What did you cook?" Bubbles asked, she was super hungry. From what so long the school took, and the movie she had just started to like. "I'm super hungry, let's start the meal!"

"Wait!" Grandma and Professor said in unison. "That is not good to elders!" Professor yanked his fork onto Bubbles' fork and tried to push the food away from her. He grabbed one vegetable and dropped it on his father's bowl. He dropped another vegetable to his mother's bowl. And the last one to Uncle Eugene, his didn't do it to his girls yet.

Uncle Eugene started, "Here you go, Mother and Father and my brother." He placed a rotten meat onto theirs. He waited for another one to do so. He knew the elders didn't really have to do it.

Bubbles sighed, "Yes, Professor." Bubbles place a fork on a Mandarin Orange Chicken on her grandparents and they thanked. She also did it to Professor and her uncle Eugene.

"Blossom," Professor called. Blossom grinned and replied, 'I will always know that, Professor!'. Professor smiled and spots Blossom doing the right thing. She gave eggs to the elders and Professor including Uncle Eugene.

"Buttercup," Professor called again. Buttercup sighed and mumbled, "This is taking forever!". He smiles greatly, but then it faded. Buttercup was still looking at the food. "Don't tell me you want to eat now, Buttercup!"

"No!" Buttercup replied back. "There is no more food for me..." Everybody except the elders looked at her with wide eyes. "I mean I have no food to give it to you guys! How dare you called me last." Buttercup was mad, she looked at the food again: vegetables, eggs, chickens, and rotten meat, that's it!

"Ok!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled. "IT'S MEAT TIME THEN!" Everybody grabbed their wanted food and began eating them, the elders were so slow that they picked up foods they want.

Buttercup looked at them, she dropped her mouth, like her jaw was damaged. "HEY NO NO NO!" She covered them and grabbed them all, she pushed back the vegetables dish to the middle and began eating _all_. Everybody stabbed forks on her head. They didn't giggle, they laugh out loud screaming, "WHY DID YOU EAT IT! IT IS FOR US ALL!"

_Seems like my plan has worked,_ thought grandma while she was touching her chin. _Now she'd be the only one who will be getting the poison from all the food. Shoot, I shouldn't have cooked these vegetables for her, then everybody else including my sons or Chloe and Charles will be eating them. I should stop something. But it won't happen when they eat one by one, Buttercup is getting mouth-fulled. _

"I am not going to be eating them," Grandma bursted. "I only want to eat my pills."

"Ok, me neither, I don't like vegetables," the cousins and the two girls said in unison all at one time. It was sheesh for the children for grandma, but her husband knew not to eat too. Yet, the only ones that are going to eat are her sons.

"Eugene and John," grandma called out, grandpa looked at her, he smiled. "don't eat the food, if everybody doesn't want to, I can cook another."

"But mother, it is a shame that we leave it there," Professor replied, with motional movements.

Uncle Eugene grabbed one, and ate it slowly. Professor began too. Grandma sighed, she remembered eating one by one works. But what if it is not?

_I remember I put the poison on the rotten meats, the eggs, and the vegetables. Not the orange chickens. So, Buttercup will be half asleep during today at 10:00 p.m. till tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. but she won't know, she will wake up still. She didn't know what happened to her, it's just only weakens,_ thought a thoughtful grandma.

At 10:00 a.m., Buttercup went to sleep exactly that time. She covered herself in a mattress, she remembered that she ate too much today and the RRBS are not even back.

She felt something tumbling in her tummy and something hurts in her brain. She didn't care, she was strong.

* * *

><p>It was tomorrow, they quickly went to school. Buttercup still felt that same thing that had happened to her last night.<p>

Blossom flew at first, then she landed on her feet. Something reminded her about last night's dinner. _"Eugene and John, don't eat the food, if everybody doesn't want to, I can cook another." _

That is what her grandma had said last night. She thought something was weird, and why were they picking their foods so slow? They seemed to have medium pace. And they seemed to eat them. She seemed to know that they had been eating pills and they did cook after the dinner, but it was another kind of food. Something was weird and wrong. She knew her grandparents had been weird lately. She had to find out what is going on after school.

She thought her grandma was outside seeing her fly, but she had a great idea to land on her feet. She thought her grandma knew she was thinking somehting about them, so she shouted out, "Are Chloe and Charles gonna go to school!"

She made a laugh and headed out with a running amouth of speed.

Blossom's thoughts were right, her grandma was all time outside seeing them fly and finally shocked to see Blossom landed. "She is a what great planner and thinker of leadership of the Powerpuff team, huh?" Grandma went inside and brought herself tea. "But next time you won't." Oh no, what if it was?

What might happen to her another plan if she has? What will Blossom do and know more about? Will Chloe figure out who was doing the powers, she still thinks it was Bubbles. And what might happen to Buttercup at school anyway? Will her poison get away from 10:00 a.m.? Will the weaken go very down when the poison striked her away? And where are the Jojo family?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter eleven of Weird School <strong>


	12. Who Tried the Powers?

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my planner to which day I am going to write SDAT story. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the eleventh chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Who Tried the Powers? <em>

You think about the weirdness grandma did, now she's got super powers, and she knew the girls had to not use it, she didn't know what it was for. But, when she didn't come to Townsville from Professor's order, she didn't have to have a family like this.

Seems like the Rowdyruff Boys were trying to help find Mojo, they want proof to the Powerpuff Girls' grandma about everything, they were villains, and always will be. Thye were the Powerpuff Girls' enemies and foes, they didn't have to stop being nice and stop going to school, they will solve that into a case. Just fine, but what if they don't know how to do it? Or even start it?

The girls' were off from school, now they headed back home. Bubbles and Buttercup dropped their backpacks down, trying to finish off their homework. Blossom had already finished her homework in all the periods, nobody caught her today, no Brick's sight anyway. She only did that because she knew she had to have a plan against her grandma. It isn't fair for an elder person to face off.

Blossom hid behind a wall, making her figure disappear out of her grandma's sight walking down the hallways of their house. Indeed, their grandma did walk around the hallway, but who knows? She sensed Blossom on the walls, yes she couldn't see her. HELLO! Remember she has superpowers now? She can sense Blossom, and what's just gonna happen? Kick her and the wall broken?

"Eh-hem," She excused her thought and went towards the kitchen, she was still keeping sight of the walls. Buttercup, who was done with her homework, probably she wanted it all done because she saw Blossom disappeared before she started on her homework. She was glad to have a help from her sister and search what's gonna happen and not going to mess up anything, no one knows if she will do bad or great.

Buttercup also made her figure disappear, because she saw Blossom hiding the fact out of her grandma's eyes. She flew there to Blossom, without making a single streak in the air, she flew fast, but floating on air.

"Blossom," Buttercup whispered, so low that the grandma only hear speaks. It looks like mice trying to ctach for cheese. Perhaps, she was getting cheese out of the something. (A/N: Don't tell me where cheese has to be out, like in the refrigerator? I don't like cheese at all, and ate them before, not a lot fo times [only at school] so don't know where they are usually placed in and got out of)

She did saw a mice, but it has strange appearances and looks. Did Blossom, Buttercup, or Bubbles made a fake mice for scaring their grandma for something of plans? Was it to destory some of her plans? They just want to see what she will react. Even grandpa didn't even know she has superpowers.

The mice ran up the drawers where the cheese was located at the top of the surface. It snatched it, grandma took a knife and tried to kill the rat, somebody made it ran faster as ever, and was afraid to get stabbed by a knife into blood...

"How dare you, stupid rat!" grandma chased around the kitchen everywhere, looking for the mice and trying to chop it. She knew something was wrong with the mice, who was controlling or making this seem to look stupid? She knew it, she thought it was the girls. Almost hit. Good point, grandma of the Powerpuff Girls!

Chloe ran down the stairs, she saw her grandma doing a lot of sound maing noises all around the kitchen, scared to look at her scene because it was so frightening to her and probably Bubbles, too if she had seen.

"What's wrong, grandma?" Chloe called out, her grandma stopped, and the rat vanished somehwere else when her grandma wasn't looking. "It was just fine then.." Grandma shoed her face with a beam, she was thinking was it her who placed a rat in the kitchen? Or was it still the Powerpuff Girls?

"Oh, it was nothing," her grandma replied, washed the knife [quite a gasp if there were rat furs on the knife and she didn't wash it for chopping other vegetables or food] and cleaned it. Chloe shrugged and headed towards the walls, she heard clicks and sounds heard from a voice or person. She was clear, she had knew the cousins of hers had superpowers. She studied them some of the nights, searching for superheroes.

"Cousins?" Chloe whispered, deep like Buttercup before. The cousins were all on shock, they tried to stay calm as ever, pretending there was actually nothing on the walls Chloe was looking at.

"Not to worry, come to my room, please," Chloe smiled, she had her back faced on her grandma, and was pretending to be shocked, she quickly went inside her room, making her grandma more confused and wantingto spy on them. But Charles went overthere and had fun with her, so she forgot about all those. By the way, Bubbles wouldn't want to know a lot about her grandma, because she thoguth elders were cute and wise.

"So, you are saying you know all about us?" Buttercup gasped, there were only three people in the room. "So, which means you know we have powers?"

"At first, when I thought I saw a wave of blue thingy outside the windows in the backyard, I thought it was a power from Bubbles... But I don't know who that really came from. I just think it turned out to be Bubbles because she likes to use more blue background colors, right?"

"Yeah," Blossom scratched her head. She was thinking if Chloe is working for her grandma, telling everything about them and stuff. But if she was working with her grandma, she wouldn't have done this. Also, she would have known what her grandma has got, or who really the blue power was, not to mention who did that...

Then, a lightbulb went on top of Blossom's head. She flew downstairs, she wasn't even disappearing anymore, and then, she went inside the lab, nobody saw her. She tried to search for all the chemicals, she remembered every name of the chemicals, not just to Chemical X.

She opened a box filling with Chemical X potions, but... Something was wrong in the pattern. There was two missing, but she remembered clearly whenProfessor said that he will be using one chemical X lately, one has to done by him. Yet, who did the other one? Professor wouldn't have token it without explaining it to the girls.

Blossom only knew who that person would be, and only one. Her grandma, she must have read the list of their names. She found the paper, hidden down under a book.

"She added new powers," Blossom thought out loud. "My flashback for her, it might have been like this." She imaged her grandma, entering the lab, reading a bunch of chemical X listings of their names. She saw antidote X and Chemical X boxes, where Blossom have just opened now. The grandma then looked worried, then a lightbulb on her head, she drank one of the chemical X and replaced one new chemical X bottle she took from the box.

_They all don't have to search for another chemical X bottle, my son will just look for that one I replaced,_ thought grandma in Blossom's image flashback.

End of flashback in Blossom's mind. Now, she looked at the replaced chemical X bottle on the table where the antidote X was next to, and a bunch of antidote X list of papers. She grabbed the chemical and putted back in the boxes, to show Professor had already experimented on his experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter twelve of Weird School <strong>


	13. Investigator ID

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the new chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Investigator ID <em>

"Gus! Guys!" Buttercup yelled out, holding a bunch of thick papers or cards on both of her hands, tightly. This is three days after the Chemical X Blossom had found all about.

The Rowdyruff Boys came back earlier with Mojo, so this was the day the girls' grandparents got to see him. At first, it was quite a shocking for Grandma to see a green-faced monkey. And then, Grandma became fearless about monsters because she already got her superpowers.

"Welcome back!" Grandma greeted Mojo for coming back. They were at the front door with the Rowdyruff Boys too. They were busy talking and chatting more and more so it is less to hear Buttercup and her sisters.

"I found something really important!" Buttercup whispered, it almost was like a baby's soft voice. "Look!" She handed out the card paper in front of Blossom, Bubbles, and Chloe. They were the four girls to keep something a secret. Well, maybe it's not a secret.

Blossom examined it closely, and theb snatched it. "What's this? An ID?"

"Yes, exactly!" Buttercup crossed her arms, smirking. "This has got to be Grandma's, even thought I don't know her name. This is her ID I had found on her desk near her passport."

"Something tells me that you are not a right person to do that kind of thing," Bubbles spitted her words out, making a cute face with a more of concerning look.

"But Bubbles, it's evidence," Blossom stated. She snapped her fingers, "Is this just an ID or a passport ID?"

"Can't you tell?" Buttercup asked, raising her eyebrows up. "All time, I thought you were smart!"

"Shhh!" Chloe hissed, she showed a sign of moving along with her. The superheroes followed Chloe to her room and locked the door. "This shouldn't be out!" The girls nodded their heads. "Okay, no matter who is smart or dumb, we have to work together."

Bubbles sighed, "Right. Blossom, read the card or Buttercup, tell us some information."

"I will let Buttercup do that first," Blossom shrugged and eyed her tough green sister.

Buttercup cleared her throat as if she was standing in front of the whole town. "Okay, I found a lot of her IDs, too. See that there, from the past years, she had a career or job that there. _Investigator_."

The girls all widened their eyes with stun, "In-vest-i-gator..."

"That's why she was so private and had to check things out no matter what." Bubbles plumped her hands on Chloe's desk, with frustration.

"She wants to complete it, that's all," Blossom replied.

Buttercup followed, "I am so mad that I want to kill a person-"

"Shhh!" Chloe hissed again. "You were so loud that most people can hear it from your tone of voice!"

"Okay," Buttercup folded her arms, making a death glare at Chloe. "Anyway, her personality is very indeed high, trying to catch to this town's information about crime. Yes, every town has crime. I know..."

"Yep, all we have gotta do is stop her," Chloe and Blossom said in unison. The three girls who were forming an agreement looked at Bubbles if they would have anything form her.

Bubbles' eyes became clear like she almost wanted to cry, then she finally made an answer that lead to the three girls by amazement. "No, if she wants to know everything about us, let her know. We can't stop her! She's our grandma/mother! Don't you know that superheroes let people do that? Like autographing a signature on the paper for famous people! I know she is after us, but can't we just confess her all the importance of us?"

"You are nuts!" Buttercup spitted, for nothing else to say.

"Bubbles, think of your mind," Chloe added, patting on Bubbles' shoulders.

"Okay, I understand you... but... heres the thing. She is after us because she doesn't like crime and she doesn't want us to survive with it. Even thought we have superpowers, she won't make it end. There is no difference. It's her business, and we have to stop her. Bubbles, stop acting like a baby because I know you really think grandparents are cute and wise by their age. Most intelligence doesn't just go away, they stay in their brains, for I, do too. Who cares if she is our grandmother, she needs to understand us more than we understand her. Superheroes do that by arresting criminals and following the rights... Well, she is following rights.. but crime is her choice. We are not criminals, we are the protectors of this land, and will be. She's trying to stop superheroes, whatever she thinks is connected anyway. I don't get her opionion, but saying autographs? Would you imagine her asking us for an autograph? No, a) she is our grandmother and keeps track of our data, b) she doesn't really care about us having superpowers. Okay?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, she got all dizzy by Blossom's speech. Buttercup made a clap and a sign language of fussing her hands out meaning clap. At the same time when she clapped and did the sign language, she fell down... still rolling her eyes. Chloe shrugged, paying full attention of Blossom's speech. Bubbles had bits of water in her eyes already trying to stream down.

"Blossom..." Bubbles shooked her head. "If you had that speech for us, then why don't you create one good speech about why we are superheroes to confess her?"

"Bubbles, how many times I told you we are not going to?" Blossom shrieked, just loud enough for Chloe's room to crack. If it was even more loud, the Grandma can sense their ways and private information followed into Chloe's room already.

"Maybe we could just go to court and explain all of our thoughts," Chloe popped up an idea.

"But is grandma gonna lie?" Bubbles asked, worried.

"Bubbles, I believe there is no lie in this case," Blossom answered her younger sister.

"You are right," Buttercup got up by her dizzy sleep.

Bubbles sat down on Chloe's chair next to the desk. "So... shall we do that?"

"If we have time for court, we need to ask Professor first." Buttercup laid down on the floor again.

"Nah," Bubbles got it again. "I don't want to listen to all the lawyers talking back and forth. We should just have a family court. The _Utoniums_ only!"

"Yeah, no Ruffs," Buttercup agreed. "I agree, the real court really does have a lot of information."

Blossom sighed, "Okay, we have to ask Professor first to Buttercup's saying."

**What is going to happen? Will Professor agree? Will their Grandma now lie? Or not?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter thirteen of Weird School<strong>


	14. Variables Variables

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the new chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Variables... Variables <em>

The case was on, and the Powerpuff Girls was ready. They were ready to hear what their grandparents might say. It will be a new learning system for them and to record something new. It might as well be a surprise, since the girls didn't know their "past" story of the Utonium family.

_One night before the house court..._

"Mom," Uncle Eugene said, waiting in front of her bedroom door. He waited there for just 20 seconds, and as if he had just stopped doing something a person had asked now. "Can I come in?"

Grandma didn't know the Powerpuff Girls was going to set up the house court, and she wasn't surprised at all. She had been hearing them whisper and gossip about stuffs in the house. She was eager to find the answers out all by herself, she didn't have to use her superhearing to hear them... because it would be too ditracted if the girls find out it is telepathy instead of heads.

"Yes, come in," the grandma replied. Eugene opened the door, and he found her writing something, like a cash, on her one and only desk table by the lamp.

"Mom," Eugene began, "are you ready for the house court? Uhm.. erm... I mean, do you want to know what will happen tomorrow?" Grandma stared widely at him, as if he was just a regular plain tree, being cut down by some hunters or ranchers.

"There is a house court and I didn't know that?" Grandma stood up, all mad and wide. "Tell me, what am I suppose to do that talking if I haven't even practice? I haven't even got a single statement from you guys about a HOUSE COURT!"

Eugene sighed, that's why he cutted off his sentences. He sat down on a chair next to the door a few feet away, "Mom, it is about why you are disappointed about the family point of the girls having superpowers..."

Grandma shot her eyes at him, "What? What did you just _say_?"

"Mom, we all already knew that they have superpowers, I know it since I visited John. Oh and.. I didn't tell Chloe and Charles. But they also know it now... wait maybe not Charles."

"What?" Grandma was all worried now. "So, what you are saying is that they... they..."

"Mom," Eugene cutted her off again, well this time cutting her instead of cutting off himself, "it was an accident Eugene made.. causing the Chemical.. named something with a weird name labeled 'X' and he made them have superpowers."

Grandma already found out about the Chemical labeled X, yet now she just understood why John had his life all by accidents. Even the girls were accidents made by him?

"Are you sure, Eugene?" Grandma pointed out, still all worried ans shakily. "Because you are my favorite child, following to be a lawyer, John, no matter what chose to become a scientist!"

Eugene heaved a long one, then settled to peace. He looked at his mother, and then made another long sigh. Before he was going to respond or continue the talk more, he stood up and headed for the doorknob. "Mother, tomorrow is the house court, let's keep these words to our lips and remember them all. And- I can't help you, I am sorry."

Grandma nodded, "No sorries. Yup, Eugene. I will be already."

Eugene closed the door. He leaned on the flat surface or the base of the outsided door. Soon, he heard a BANG! on the inside of the room, which means grandma was mad that she phumped on her desk so loud and frustrated.

Grandpa didn't even know what's going to happen tomorrow!

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

The house was setted up yesterday at mid-night, where else everybody was asleep. The three supergirls were still not asleep, so they setted their home just like a courthouse.

"Are we ready, I tell ya girls?" Blossom criss-crossed her hips, looking up and down at the ceiling and the ground of the "mid-night" decoration of their house. Bubbles and Buttercup was behind Blossom, they both nodded their puffy heads.

Grandma came down the stairs, she tried to wake John and Eugene Utonium up and the same time. Now, she was coming down from the second floor. Of course, she already saw the decoration before she even went up.

Grandma looked at the girls, in sad and disappointed expressions. "Oh, you girls must be tired, aren't you?" She could tell by the look of the girls' faces, black circles under their eyes.

"Don't worry about us, granny," Bubbles put on a smile, making her grandma laugh.

"Then how are you going to make your speeches?" Chloe came for the conversation. "You girls ate breakfast yet?"

Blossom and Buttercup both nodded their heads in unison. Chloe shrugged. Grandma relaxed her body, which was a long stare for Buttercup, catching sight of how she exercises well. Shouldn't elders be kind of weak to exercise, like cannot touch their other parts of the body? (It wasn't Buttercup who found out about her grandma having superpowers, only Blossom knows)

Blossom realized Buttercup's expression, so she tagged her along. "Grandma, can I go outside with Buttercup to see if anything went wrong out the backyard?" She grabbed Buttercup along with her. Her grandma shooed and smiled for her to go outside, it sounded like it didn't matter to her.

"What? Why?" Buttercup questioned, after reaching the backyard. Blossom closed the sliding door to the backyard slowly and quietly. Then, she placed her hands on Buttercup's shoulders and dragged her to the other side of the house.

"You saw her exercise in a flexible way, right?" Blossom asked Buttercup, now criss-crossing her arms to her hips.

"Yep, yeah. What's wrong?" Buttercup shrugged, and then stopped to look at Blossom with wide-eyes. "Yes! She was, didn't you think that was weird?"

"That's exactly what I was talking about," Blossom joked, before she give out her evidence, she whispered _'she could probably hear us'_ to Buttercup.

Buttercup raised her eyebrows up, "What do you mean?"

"She has superpowers!" Blossom said quickly, making it kind of hard to hear. She said it almost like a whisper.

Buttercup smirked, "You are just crazy."

"No, I not kidding, Buttercup!"

"Just a joke, you are pretty good at jokes."

"Buttercup, I am serious. No joke. It's really basically that she has superpowers!"

_Maybe Blossom is kind of right... she does seem like she had superpowers or has superpowers. But, probably she was healthy or something...,_ thought Buttercup.

Buttercup looked at her leader sister, now kind of trying to understand and know more better. "Would she really lie to us in the courthouse of she having no superpowers? Okay, if you say so, and it's wrong... I am going to kick your butt for me to believe you."

"Fine," Blossom agreed, rolling her eyes away from her sister's sight. "Let's go back in then."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry peoples! It's almost sleeptime again, and I couldn't continue much on this story. Hope the court case of them be on the next chapter! :D <strong>

**Hope you like this chapter fourteen of Weird School **


	15. Court at House

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the new chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: House at Court<em>

After Blossom and Buttercup got back in, they were both surprised to see her grandma sitting on a chair as the first person. Which means the girls were the second persons. But Bubbles switched back and forth from her sisters' place to her grandma's place. She has no other choice, which one to choose from.

"Bubbles, why don't you just be the court-note recorders...erm I mean take the Jury Trials? Or three other judges not the real judge of the case. Well, we are not doing exactly like how a court does though," Blossom ordered for her sister to think if she wanted to choose either those ways.

Professor Utnoum was the real judge for the housecourt. Uncle Eugene was one of the lawyers since his job is a real lawyers. But he isn't taking some good words for the family, because they might not understand the situation far and then. Chloe, Charles, and their grandpa were the Gallery Stands. They all sat in their positions.

"Hey? Who is the Defendant here anyway? Shouldn't be us, maybe Grandma? Not TRYING TO BE MEAN, OKAY?" Buttercup asked and screeched. She crossed her hips, but the grandma sitting at the first person of the crime is not a Defendant.

"Okay, I will switch," Grandma admitted, she switched the seats and made it to the other side where the girls were first at.

"So," Buttercuo continued, facing a stare at Bubbles who got concerned by the look, "you were trying to be a defendant yourself?"

"Shut up, Buttercup," Blossom told her. "We are using other ways if you have never mentioned Defendant. There is no Backstage Person or Bar."

"Sure, genius," Buttercup snorted, and sat on her right position. "Um.. are we the plaintiffs?"

"Okay, shut up?" Blossom sighed, looked at her sister, and worked on fixing some chairs.

Buttercup had a lot of questions on her mind, "There is no Court Clerk here, neither do Witness Stands..."

Blossom realized that her sister knew how the Courtroom is set up. But she didn't want to answer, she just placed Buttercup down to the seat. "This isn't like the real court, Butters."

Buttercup beamed a fake one, and then stretched. She cannot wait to begin or at least this is really different. She has never been to a court before. She asked Blossom again, "We don't have a lawyer is Uncle ours or Grandmas? There should be more than one!" Blossom sighed and repeated that this housecourt is just too different. Buttercup settled down and waited for the case to start. A minute went by, and the court started.

First the judge lead the Defendant go over. "Court is now in session. Let me hear your case?" Although Professor alreayd knew the case, he had to pretend.

Grandma went on first, "Honor, I am here today to represent that for my son not to agree for doing laws, he instead switched to Physics. And he made three little girls with superpowers? This is a dangerous job out there, and ever heard of little girls saving large pack of monsters?"

Duh, that seems kind of weird. The judge is Professor, and Professor should be on our side, too, because he has to explain to his mother of course!, thought Buttercup.

"This is treated unfairly for not listening to your own parents, or elders I should say. Many people prefer for lots of money, and this is not equal to the job my son is choosing." Though it has been years and years Professor had been a scientist, the girls now understood what grandma meant. She wanted him to be a lawyer just like Eugene!

"Not many people choose the rights for their elders, and this is not so good to me," Grandma ended the first talk.

The judge sighed, and began, "Well, it is not good to not listen to your parents or elders. So, you want me to change all people listen to their elders fo what job they should take?" To the girls, it seems quite shocking, but that's not the real case, right?

Grandma continued, "No, sir. What I meant was my son did not follow my orders, and he created girls a thought of saving the town. It isn't enough, there isn't a system for it."

Professor (judge) nodded, "Now, let's hear about your turn? What do you have to argue?" He was looking towards the girls side.

"Everyone should treat equally, like what my Grandma said. But being against other monsters in town such silly things happen in Townsville, is a good right, too. Even the Mayor calls us for saving the day," Blossom stated.

"It can also give a good attitude for her son to become what he can become, as long as he likes it. And as long as he can do well in it. A person can change if the child doesn't like this thing and to the top, they became good at this job," Blossom continued, a kind of confusing for the court people to hear. She can see Bubbles writing down notes on white plain papers. Bubbles really choosed to be the court reported. She also took notes on notecards and notebooks.

"Well, then why don't the Mayor come step in solve the problem?" Professor announced.

The girls moaned, "He wouldn't understand a chance! This isn't much like a problem, he will turn all into for us to save the town, PROFESSOR! You should have think before you say it." The girls weren't speaking like what a court was for right now. Hopefully, Buttercup was just part of the whole situation with Buttercup, yet she didn't have any answer to argue with. She tried to come up with one, but she couldn't speak in organized words.

"We can't let the Mayor step up and solve the problem, because this is already a situation between listening and not listening to your parents," Grandma stated, Blossom now understood she also have good vocabulary even if she was old! Blossom knew it wasn't the superpowers, it was her own voice. Her own voice when she was an investigator back then.

"But it doesn't really treat parents equally," Grandma went on.

"Do you have any evidence?" Professor said.

"Yes, this is showing how elders are treated effectly for their own child. It just gets the way with it. Their own stuff."

John Utonium made a half smile, "I will say that is a good support. It just explains it."

"Well, this is not a law. This can happen anywhere, it just depends on people who loves their job. Every moment you can change your job, it is showing improvemnt or decreasing some skills," Blossom gives out, Buttercup pinches her in the forearms.

The judge scratched his head, "Your opponent gives a powerful point, doesn't she?"

_What?, _thought Buttercup and Grandma.

It is equal and fair," Blossom added.

Grandma made a stand, "This isn't any case. But children who tend to be the same as their parents are by their money they use. Come to think of it, why do the parents had to buy everything for their child? Because they love them and want them to be what they can."

Blossom responded, "Maybe this is an objection. You said that at the very moment."

The judge thought about the sentence, "Very nice. This can be treated a little unequally. You know there could be any useful information from the past history of cases to guide."

Blossom remained silent.

"If a long time the children are raised by their own parents' hands, then all children are equally to be the same as the thought of their own family's sayings," Uncle Eugene, as the lawyer, has to tell the judge more about the opponent's facts.

The judge liked where this is going, but he didn't want to hear it for himself.

"They want what they can be, I see. But this is what they can be by their opinions. Their skills have might not be in the same hands as their family's skills. And even for children that wanted themselves to be better, they get their own freedom. And as well, some children are just orphans, they wish they had hopes," Blossom explained the other side. Now Blossom had evidence, just creating some good used information she aleays searched lately.

The lawyer, Uncle Eugene, is going to state both opponents' facts. "If a child disagrees its parents, it means they have the right to go on their own jobs."

The judge smiled, "I will say that is a good support."

"What does the girls do, will they also follow my sons orders?" Grandma asked.

The other side, this time Buttercup answered. "We save town and fight crime."

Grandma smirked, "Well, John Utnonium, why did you chose this dangerous job if Townsville is attacked by monsters?"

Of course Professor could not reply, he let Eugene reply it for him. "As you see, we are not not dangered as long as we, the citizens of Townsville, have all three girls who are superheroes that can protect the town.

Grandma frozed like a statue made out of stone. She was thinking about that, although they weren't all sure if she already knew the answer. She drank the chemical X for what? To be stronger? To become the best investigator again?

"Anymore else?" Grandma heard his son say.

The room fell silence. Except for the writing of BUbbles' pen.

"Okay, I have heard enough. Mr. Eugene, which side of evidence most support your opinion on this 'first' case?" Professor Utonium said at last for this case.

Uncle Eugene pointed towards the girls side. "They had the most relevant detailed evidence. Kids or childrens these days have their own sides of powerful skills they tend to make out."

"Okay, case closed. The winner is Blossom and Buttercup Utonium's side," Professor closed the case.

Everybody stood up, and stacked chairs. Grandma lied that she had to go to the bathroom. But no one made an answer to that. Yet, she wasn't going to the bathroom at all, she was going to the LAB room. She had to release the chemical back to herself, she sure did heard enough, too. She found the Antidote X, and drank it. Her body became weak, and she hated the taste of it. Then she tried to blast out any powers to see if she still had some superpowers. She was happy then that all her superpowers were gone.

When she came out, everybody was done setting up the courthouse. Now she had to become the once and old grandma.

Then Chloe barked out,"Grandma.. I didn't know you were an investigator because I wasn't born before you retired!" Charles even turned aorund with attention to his grandma. He was surprised, too.

Now, grandma noticed how smart Blossom could be answering court questions! She had to honor the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter fourteen of Weird School<strong>


	16. The Changes

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Hey there, I was just getting better into writing. Sorry if the last seven chapters turned out to be bad for you, I think. I think I will probably write on my I wanted to continue, but at least tell me some ideas? I don't know, if I used them, it might turned out bad for you all? Well, here's the new chapter of Weird School! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**No matter if the writing is not good, you still have to know what it is talking about. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: The Changes <em>

Surprisingly, the girls really weren't sure if the Jojo family heard all of this case. They didn't want them to know, or they will think and try to do some harm after this case was about the girls saving some time of the day. But the Jojos had promised not to fool around that part. But it is just that the girls weren't all sure. And this is December, the boys' second month of the school and house living. Yet, Blossom had to cut the offer out for 4 months, because she thinks her grandma kind of gotten over their enemy faces.

The four months were denied for the household. Blossom marked a poster that says 'Denied, 4 Months and On+' on the hallways for the boys to see. Obviously, Blossom could't deal with her "uncle" Mojo, sure he was part of the household for months more than the whole family and the Rowdyruff Boys. He made sure that the boys had to stay with him, and he was super happy that HIM didn't have to destroy their happy lives. The girls just didn't think it was a happy life, living into the house of the past enemies.

Buttercup still had lots to say in her mind. After the case was finished, the girls were settled once into peace. The girls also wished it never happened that way if Professor changed his mind and go back to Laws major. But it is too late to go back, and they don't have a time machine to travel back and forth. Grandma also wished the girls were just "normal" girls, so she didn't even have to start on drinking the Chemical X for herself privately. She just had to think things through.

"Hey, grandma did not say anything about superpowers," Buttercup pinched Blossom in the forearms, like the time she did to her at the case while she spoke. Buttercup was bored after hearing her sister made a bunch of speeches, and she only got to say one line.

Blossom's eyes rolled, looking at Buttercup. "Maybe she just changed?" Blossom also thought that question running through her mind. Well, does the grandma have to say anything about superpowers? If she did, then Professor might be rocking down on his chair by right now!

Buttercup widen her eyes, then she saw her grandma come in. She immediately blew a big breath, she didn't want her grandma say "no" as the answer, or she might just have gotten it all wrong. "Grand, do you have superpowers? I know this is a lame question." Blossom stared at her sister, as she was trying to say 'what the heck, I didn't tell you to say it to her!'.

This has got to be her incredible source, thought Blossom, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"No, what are you talking about?" Grandma lied, although she felt sick when she had to lie after she made the court thingy. She stared straight at Buttercup, but she didn't notice at all. Her eyes were watery and not so clear then.

"See," Buttercup crossed her hips, zooming her eyes right at her pink-eyed sister, "I am going to kick your butt."

Blossom rolled her eyes once more, and made a sentence on her mind 'this is just too incredible. Right in front of my grandma?', she turned away. "Fine, then." Blossom treaded towards the porch steps outside of the house.

"Hey! Get back here! I was saying that I should KICK YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup yelled out, chasing after her. Buttercup for a second thought that her sister was going to run like the game TAG, but she just walked like she didn't care. And it looks like that Blossom didn't want her butt kicked by going away.

Grandma shouted out to Buttercup, "Ay, there is no violence allowed in the house! No butts kicked. You better remember!" As always, grandparents kind of tend to say these things because they are older now. They realize how hard to settle everything down from nosy kids.

The next morning was school, the Powerpuff Girls woke up early as regular kids do. Now, the grandma is cooking nice breakfast for the girls and her family to people who are awake.

"Thanks granny!" Bubbles gave a little peck on her grandma and took off out to space.

Half way there, Blossom asked her blonde sister, "What lunch did you get?"

"You will see," Bubbles giggled, "but I know it will be delicious and yummy I have ever eaten in my life!"

Buttercup smacked her own head, "Why does a sister have to be like this one?" Buttercup flew ahead of the two girls.

In first period class, Blossom heard conversations about the Powerpuff Girls' household having a courthouse. How do people even know that? She then immediately thought people and things through her mind. She of course knew who spread the message, and she placed her lunchbox to her backpack, and thumped it onto her wooden desk. Not a lot of people heard it, they were busy chatting still.

She speedwalked to a red boy, and grabbed his collar. She made an angry look, "Did you hear?"

Brick pulled away, "Chill off, girl. I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Don't even pretend," Blossom folded her arms. "You know what people are talking about. Besides, you know what I AM talking ABOUT, boy." Blossom pointed to herself with her thumb opened, she placed her shoes on Brick's desk holders.

Brick ignored her.

"When I began a talk to you like this boy, you should listen well," Blossom acts. "I am your teacher, THE TEACHER." She continued to point to herself with her thumb.

"You are annoying."

"You are," Blossom argued back as quickly as she can, "you are the one who spread the message about my family getting into a house of court. You heard it, didn't you?"

Brick threw his book down to the floor, he raised his left brow, and glared at Blossom folding his arms, sitting incorrectly in his seat and desk. "Fine, yes, I did that. So did Butch."

"Now, I am not telling you to include other people in," Blossom pointed at him, and then set her foot down on the floor.

Brick picked up the book, and he placed it on the top of his desk. He got out of his chair and headed towards his counterpart's desk insteaad. Blossom followed him, to see if he will do anything wrong.

It was free time now, for lunch. Before they even start going in the cafeteria, they chitchatted like other people.

Buttercup found her sister, Blossom, nearby so she grabbed her hands and jerked her here. "Hey, dude."

"Yeah? What's up?" Blossom replied.

"Guess what Butch said today?" Buttercup began to get all surprised.

"What?" Blossom 'what'ed her.

_-Flashback at the morning- _

_Buttercup was standing in the quad aread to talk to her friends before school starts by the bell ring. Blanc was the only one who she was having conversations with, but then a minute she was gone. And Butch came in with a disappointed face. Buttercup was confused. _

_He grabbed Buttercup and whispered something in her ear, _

_"Don't you see Blanc as a good victim?" _

_Buttercup laughed, "She's no victim for her bullies. Crime product? Talking about crime product or bullying?" _

_Butch shook his head, "Neither. I am talking about would a boy catch her as a victim? Like um..." _

_Buttercup gasps widely, "Oh, Butch, you are interested in Blanc? But she isn't, and I better off tell you to get another one, not her." Buttercup warned her enemy. _

_Butch shrugged, "Yep, I am.. But who cares? Just because you are her friend, doesn't mean " _

_"Don't try falling for blanc, because she will make your life harder, you can't regret it, dud," Buttercup explained more, leaving him wacked in the face. Butch stood there alone. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Wow," Blossom listened. "That was ugh..."

"What?" Buttercup interrupted.

"Rough," Blossom quickly blurted out a word, "you might have to face a challenge within him. And hey, haven't you told Blanc yet?" Blossom realized Buttercup could only tell her in the mornings, lunchtime, and afternoon.

Buttercup smacked her black hair, "There is something that Butch doesn't understand about. About Blanc."

Blossom shrugged, "Yeah right. But you know, you can put up on your own words and beat the heck out of him. You did really well for saying that he would regret it under her life of orders. As well as we might see it..."

Buttercup beamed, "That's right, yo sister."

_Inside of lunch..._

Brick grabbed Blossom by the arm and pulled to her, he muttered to her:

"I just realized that Jessica often only says one word for each sentence."

Blossom laughed, she thought that this is her turn. "Why do you need to know such things?" Blossom placed her lunchbox on a table, Brick followed. Blossom looked at him, "Why are you sitting here?"

Brick shrugged, "Do you have any idea what is wrong with Butch? Whenever I come back and go into his room, he hides something real quick. I mean like, he was on a secret of something."

Blossom thought about it a moment, she went back to the conversation she just had with Buttercup. But why would Brick let Blossom figure out what the heck the idea was with Butch? Blossom wasn't even Butch's counterpart, how should she know?

"Nah, no such thing," Blossom replied. Then she felt as if something inside her stomach had just been cracked with acids making holes. Maybe there was something she was hiding? Hiding about the fact that Butch was interested in a girl? "Well now, this morning you wouldn't talk to me, and now you are putting me in _this_ conversation? Ha, heh-heh, very funny."

Brick looked up, now starting to blank his eyes. His face was blank, and he did not move at all. Blossom took a while to figure out what was happening, so she looked up with him. She was surprised to see Blanc being followed by Butch like everywhere!

Finally, Blanc pushed a hand backwards, thumping on Butch. It stopped him from escaping every time, and following her everywhere. Blossom and Brick saw her turn her face to Butch, and said something they couldn't hear. The cafeteria was ran by crazy people, ordering food, throwing food, and walking around shouting bad words.

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon came and school was dismissed...<em>

"Guess what I saw, Buttercup?" Blossom asked Buttercup, her sister. She wasn't sure if Buttercup had already know about it.

Buttercup shrugged, "What?"

"Butch followed Blanc everywhere at lunch!" Blossom told her sister, and Bubbles was even involved with it.

"Butch followed Blanc for what?" Bubbles joined.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Jeez, that old sucker still doesn't even learn." Blossom was now sure that Buttercup didn't know about the story at lunch Brick and she saw.

"Butch why following her?" Bubbles asked again, but it in a different sentence this time.

Blossom replied, "He is interested in her." Blossom sighed, and took out a water bottle. In a second, she was done drinking.

Bubbles scratched her head, then gasped. "OH! So you are saying it is like he 'likes' her?"

Buttercup responded, "In order of that nonsense word, I think you should say 'interested'. And on the other hand, 'like' doesn't really fit in that subject." Blossom nodded with agreement, showing a thumbs up sigh to her sister.

Bubbles shrugged and stared up at the sky with her mouth pointing up.

"Oh, I wonder what grandma will do when we get back home!" Bubbles screamed.

"I just wonder what my homeworks' level is when I get back home," Blossom placed her hands into her pant pockets.

Buttercup thought of something to continue, "I hate the wonder of me ever wanting the Rowdyruff Boys to live with us. We get to see them everyday. EACH DAY! And I can't wait to get back home to face that Butch again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter sixteen of Weird School <strong>


	17. A Bad Talk

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: A Bad Talk <em>

The Powerpuff Girls hurried home and tried to find any sight of Butch for Buttercup to tell something to him as a level game.

Blossom was to do her homework if anyone reaches to the workroom first. Bubbles' goal was to reach the kitchen to make snacks if anyone reaches there first. And if anybody reaches Butch first, Buttercup passes her level and everybody does their things normally again.

But hopefully, Buttercup was the winner! She found Butch in the middle of drinking his water bottle. He placed a lot of fruits, snacks, and chips on the kitchen table. The girls thought he was going to eat them all and not share. And besides, who ever bought the food isn't always for him of probably meant to be his!

"HEY DORKIE!" Buttercup unexpectedly shouted out. Butch nearly spilt his water in his mouth to start choking.

"HEY! You did that for me!" Butch responded with choking sounds.

"Oh, really?" Buttercup glared at him and crossed her arms. "Well, Butch. I have something to tell you..." She lead him with her hands swinging back and forth. She went to the toys room and was surprised Brick was in there doing his homework. Buttercup closed the door and said "oops, sorry, bro" to him. She didn't know where to talk about the situation. Then Buttercup had an idea they would talk in grandma's room!

Blossom and Bubbles was following her, they made a no sign that the situation shouldn't be taking place inside grandma's room.

"Take our cousin's room if there is any," Bubbles ordered. "Or Professor-nah..." Bubbles had no idea where it could be taken place on either.

"Take it outside of the house...the backyard," Blossom gave an option for her sister and the green boy.

Buttercup nodded and did as she was told. She had been swinging her hands back and forth for Butch to follow her. Butch had no idea what they were even up to.

Buttercup didn't remember if is was okay if Blossom and or Bubbles can be in this situation to hear. But she ignored it anyway. But inside, Bubbles and Blossom them both are really listening behind the walls or using super hearing for it.

"Pftt," Buttercup dragged Butch along with her. "This is all about Blanc-and don't take it seriously and say 'yay' or something. I am not agreeing on you to be with Blanc is an okay idea or something, 'kay?"

Butch didn't do anything or move. "Continue."

"Okay," Buttercup sighed. "Here is the thing. She doesn't like you at all and I don't know how I can put you both together. It just doesn't fit. I can see you and her together... Which means that really got the whole problem worse."

"So?" Butch replied, annoyed.

"Anything not so good for you, right?" Buttercup continued. "Butch, once you get with her... You will regret it, I promise. She is a person fill with darkness and hatred...well a little bit. She will start ordering you a lot of things for her...because she never really have the things she want for herself. Like a real home, a computer, a something that suits for life."

Butch thought and thought about it, listening to his counterpart's words. "Oh, I can do that. If I am really a man, I could do that! Don't count on me for being stupid!"

"Right, a man is a man, good job-" Buttercup raised a thumbs up for her counterpart. Then she realized that was wrong! "OH! I MEAN... THAT WAS a great explanation...but sorry you still couldn't until you get older..."

Butch answered, "We'll see about that."

"I mean it, Butch. Her orders are even stricter than you can think of like right now. I am NOT good at explaining, see this is all crap. I can't even explain it well and you don't understand. I sorta can put it this way: The things I am saying are easy for you...but once you get older, your life will be ruined by her. And what's more, you will become lazy and isn't a 'man is a man' anymore."

Butch got that off, "Maybe."

"No, Butch, listen. Her sayings are way too different than mines, so ignore it. She will probably be like hell so don't try going out with her. Even if you date her now, same things. I mean it, don't blame me. If you try both ways, it will get into the same bad solutions. No routes anymore. So, anyway to choose? End or..."

"Please stop making nonsense," Butch interrupted her. He had heard enough.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you just don't want me to have a chance. I will show you the proof. You just don't want me to and I haven't even started it yet. You are her friend, and then we will become friends, shouldn't we?"

"You are really not getting into this point here, Butch," Buttercup sighed. She could not explain it anymore. If only Blanc was here, her explanation would be very different. But she knows Blanc will trust her and believe that it is that way for her life.

"Shut up, I don't want to here it," Butch headed back to the double doors to get inside. The outside was very hot. While he was headed back to the double doors, both Blossom and Bubbles hid behind walls and tried to squeeze in through and become flat.

Buttercup tried to chase him and telling all the problems he could have. Butch ignored every part and he didn't really much pay attention to her.

"You guys...I mean you are really noisy," Butch looked back at his counterpart.

Buttercup stopped, she remembered a time she had her elective with a substitute that was an old lady. That old lady had tried to shush her classmates into silence, but they still kept on talking. That was like punching on the needles. Then the substitute stood on the stand where the teacher usually conduct. She started with "You guys...are very noisy." and everybody in her class laughed.

"Hey, Butch," Buttercup yelled back for him. She sighed and kicked the kitchen chair where Bubbles usually sits. That frightened Bubbles. Buttercup hadn't spot her sisters laying flat on the walls trying to hide as if nothing has happened. Buttercup went to her sisters.

Blossom was holding her notebooks tightly. She then made an upset look and a thumbs down for Buttercup. Buttercup nodded and looked at Bubbles. Bubbles hugged Buttercup and sighed.

"Buttercup, you did a great job," Bubbles complimented her.

Blossom tried to add on, "Buttercup, we know you did. We all know. I have never knew you could do so much better now. It's all that Butch. He just didn't want to listen. Boys don't know how we feel...like what might happen."

Buttercup nodded once more, "Yeah. I guess I failed now."

"Don't worry, Buttercup. You would do better next time," Bubbles high five-d her sister.

Buttercup replied, "Next time? There wouldn't be a next time. Butch just wouldn't listen and he would just say "I know what you are trying to tell to me" like that."

Bubbles and Blossom shrugged and started doing their homework. Buttercup sat down on her kitchen chair and took out her assignments or homework. Blossom was about to finish her homework in the workroom but not since they were here, she decided that might be a great idea.

Buttercup sat on top of her chair with her legs up on the kitchen table. Her sisters didn't mind unless she doesn't get it dirty. Buttercup placed her hands on the back of her neck and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and she thought, Did I really told the explanation that good like what Blossom had said? Only if that stinkin' old Butch would understand.

The only time Butch could have agreed on her was the "maybe" part, but then Buttercup continued to say more like she thinks he doesn't understand. Everything that Buttercuo said was kind of different than all in her life.


	18. Expired Questions

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Expired Questions<em>

So you've just got your time, what's grandma going to do?, is Butch going to try out his new ways of following Buttercup's true or fake words?

And the Powerpuff Girls are just going to answer those "expired questions" just a little bit far off. First, they will start out like a game. They will save those questions they need last. Only if they can be answered correctly...

"Does harming even expire?" Bubbles starts off a question first. It's just like truth or dare, not that they have to listen to whatever they can answer... The cycle goes like Bubbles, Blossom, and then Buttercup. And one of them has to answer.

"No," Buttercup answered, without even continuing with a brief explanation. She looked at her sisters and said "oh" for continuing.

Blossom sighed, she trailed off the explanation for Buttercup, "Harming doesn't expire if you are talking about people harming you. Or a virus climbing your computer, because you have downloaded or added something you didn't even know. If person harmed, that person who is the bully wouldn't even end up that."

Bubbles agreed and said "oh, I get it now".

"Does your liking of sports even expire, Buttercup?" Blossom asked a question.

"No, because you love it," Buttercup explained.

"She's saying no because that's her trait and personality. That's her life of liking sports. And on the other hand, I can't even think of anything that would suit her life other than sports," Bubbles explained. Buttercup made a thumbs up to her sister. Blossom smiled.

"Um...do science ever expire?" Buttercup asked.

"No, because science is everywhere. Everything is a mystery, and each and everyday, you are doing science. So, no matter what, people want to study and can't ever stop, until you experimented on all the science. Or everyone dies, a new science has come," Blossom explained.

"So far, all we answered was "no"," Buttercup said.

Bubbles nodded. "Why do food expire?"

"Because it does," Buttercup laughed.

"It expires because the food won't last very long. And if it wasn't just the people who added ingredients to the food, it wouldn't really expire. And if it expires, that food just wouldn't be good for your health anymore. It doesn't matter if you didn't have anything to eat anyway," Blossom told her sister.

"Do our powers expire?" Buttercup asked, then covered her face. She knew the answer, but not like Blossom's.

"Our power doesn't expire because we have the chemical X ingredient. It's a chemical of elements that make up the whole space of our nucleus added. And it's our genes too. Superpowers only last a little while if you are making on a mission or something," Bubbles clarified.

"Then how about if the Chemical X expires?" Buttercup asked again.

"It isn't your turn again, Butters," Bubbles slapped Buttercup's hands. And by the way, they were sitting in the chairs of the dining room, playing a game of expiring questions.

"Chemical X doesn't expire for long, and not many people can drink it. Only a drop of chemical X can go gone after a while. We don't because ingredients are added. And it is also an element to fight off the crimes for the government, so it can expire," Blossom cleared it up anyway if that wasn't her sister's turn. Now she had to make up a new question.

"Will your behaviour expire if you do good?" Blossom wanted to know each answer from her sisters.

"Nah. Now me, I will never learn," Buttercup answered.

"I will, it just melts away like memories. Or if you are having a relationship with someone else, you wouldn't plan it for a future engagement if you stop that kind of situation, or you're not happy with whoever you had. It's just not always that person, you better meet more," Bubbles sampled other connections in the game. "Your attitude and or behaviour should change while you are growing up, so you will understand the many forms or branches of life you are facing ahead."

Buttercup clapped her hand. Blossom smiled, she could already believe Bubbles is a future talker out of everything like her right now.

"Does making gadgets you use even expire in a date?" Buttercup asked.

"No, because it is the tool you use. It helps you do many things. Unless there is a next generation of that gadget," Blossom told her sister.

"I understand you," Bubbles said. "Does a person expire?"

"That's actually a wrong way to put into," Buttercup crossed her arms. "What you meant was how long can a person live up to. Well, if you put it that way, a person do expire. It is required that you expire in the date of your age, like 80."

Blossom smiled, that was the only time Buttercup had answered. But it wasn't that well. "Does your future jobs expire if you want another one?" Blossom asked. Now she asks every question that has a person to argue about.

"No, I like with what my talent is," Buttercup shouted back.

"I can, one at a time, if I was hired to do this, it's just for the sake of money. And if you retired that job, like you don't like it anymore, switch it. I mean it," Bubbles excused Buttercup's answer.

"Does the lotion, spray bottles, paint, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, soap, or anything expire? All I know much is a yes for food," Buttercup took her turn.

"It does, when it runs out," Bubbles replied.

"Yes, it expires. And no, sometimes it doesn't. Each day, the store will not have the same products you bought because it's just the same thing as in food. It expires if it isn't even good use anymore," Blossom explained without even taking a breath.

"Does a computer expire?" Blossom asked, although it was lame.

"No, until a generation comes," Buttercup answered.

"Well, maybe you can't fix it anymore...and stuff happens..." Bubbles replies.

"Does paper even expire?" Bubbles asked.

"It doesn't, until you draw on it," Buttercup responded. "Or tore it, or print something on it."

Blossom thought of a good way to explain, then something popped onto her head. "Papers don't get renewed. And it's a chemical reaction or change. Papers are burnt and you can't reverse it back anymore. It's just like when a drop of water is formed when a hydrogen element is burned. Then the glucose will leave it to the atom's work."

"Oh," Bubbles had just learned something in a scientific way. But it wasn't quite an answer. If a paper is expired, it kind of ties into Buttercup's "printing" idea answer. Answer is just one word. What if something was printed there, and it was form 2007. Now is years later, you can't sign that anymore. It's not digital anymore.

"How about a last question, please?" Buttercup begged. She was tired of answering those questions, it's not really them being "expired", it's them, the subject, being "expired".

"Okay," Bubbles agreed, then looked at Blossom.

Blossom grinned, "Fine, then we will discuss more about grandma and a way for Butch to listen to you, Buttercup."

Buttercup nodded, "Alright."

"Dude, it's your turn for last question!" Bubbles patted onto Buttercup's shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Buttercup said. She tried tot think of a good question. "How about this: Does your grades expire?"

"Yes, because it's only a while of progress. Each semester or learning you had made is accomplished or not accomplished at all. So, when you just give your parents you grade sheet, they will know what next time you will get. And it's juts showing progress. And or when you move into high school, you grades will be much different. If you are talking about your standard grades, like you type would definitely be a "C", Buttercup," Blossom bursted out as fast as she can when Buttercup asked the question in a quick second.

"Hey, what can expire?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup eyed her.

"I don't know," Buttercup answered for her, so she didn't want Blossom to answer in so much again. "A lot, I guess." Buttercup eyed Blossom now, "You are not going to answer are you? No, please. And Bubbles, who cares?"

"It's science, Bubbles, scientists figure out if each thing you talked about can really even expire," Blossom explained. "And everyday they are trying to find answers. Not everybody could answer questions, right?"

"Can you now move on?" Buttercup said, tired. She didn't have an exciting tone or can't wait to tone.

"Sure," Blossom said. So they all agreed and tried to think of a possible way to stop Butch. But their plans weren't enough. And on the other side, they have to know what it might be to deal with their grandma if she was still having those dreams. And they had to deal with the future the girls thought about for grandma. And so far, are they going to be true? Or is Butch still going to listen?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so sure about plans yet... R?<strong>


	19. Blanc Within It

**Weird School by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: Blanc Within It <em>

"Buttercup," Blossom whispered to her green sister as she lead her to her room.

"Well, you have been following me around for about 10,000 minutes, wassup?" Blossom wondered, crossing her hips in awe.

"I'm surprised, you are over 20 hours," Buttercup replied, teasingly. "I guess we should go figure out about grandma now. Let's just discuss this whole thing up! We can't just wait like what we said in our plans."

"Wait, just a second," Blossom went inside her room and got out a flash recorder, as small as a flash drive, where it had a camera on top of it. "I know. I was thinking about that too. Our plans are short. We need to ask grandma all out. I hate waiting."

"Yeah," Buttercup laughed. "So you are going to come with me and figure this whole dang thing out. We will let Uncle Eugene be our side and grandma as the suspect. C'mon now. Let's record everything they say in the right time."

Blossom shrugs. "Not today, are you gonna?" Blossom tossed the device she was holding up and down. Then she threw it over to Buttercup, which caught it in good aim like a football player. "Don't lose it, it's over a thousand dollars and I'm letting you pay in for me."

"I won't," Buttercup laughs. "Don't over exaggerate, Bloss."

Blossom crossed her arms, switching her mode, "I'm not. It is over a thousand dollars!"

"Okay," Buttercup laughed more. "If you are right at all, not like I care." Buttercup hears a voice inside grandma's room, and quickly grasps the device into her slim black jeans pocket.

Blossom spots Buttercup's actions, so she hides in her room's walls, living her room ajar. She put on her headphones, one that so powerful, one that Professor had just experienced from a science method from Blossom. She could hear it, not using her superpowers. But she had this method when grandma was superpowered, now this wasn't really a great tool to use, she still had to try it.

"I think I should go trust the girls. I need to see some frightening villains and see if they could handle it," Blossom could hear the harsh voice from her grandma. Blossom wished it didn't happen at all, that everything was just a mistake, but it wasn't, and it was the truth. She had mind control, but she didn't want to change her grandma's mind because if Professor finds out, he could test the voice that is different from the original and will ground Blossom for more than a month. And there is a second reason, she never used it, and she is afraid that she would ruin it and change everybody's mind.

Blossom's mind blasted, and she doesn't have enough tape to sew it back so her brain will keep on circulating. She knelt down, she didn't know what could happen-if her grandma was to sent villains for the girls to fight, it might be even more powerful to trust and handle down-she just had to think with her brain she used every single day.

"Honey, can you please go send some villains that are one of the town's most overpowered villains?" grandma asked her husband.

"What? ! I can't send it! I am a citizen and I 'm not that powerful to convince a monster to fight my granddaughters!"

"I mean just send some villains that attack the town most often," grandma corrected.

"I still can't do it, John will be mad at us," grandma replied. "He might sent us away!"

Grandma nodded, though Blossom couldn't see and Buttercup couldn't hear, they still know what could have been the action. "I know this is a bad idea, but we just need to know how well they are."

"Why don't we just trust them anyway?" grandpa brought up. "They are our granddaughters, and they are super nice, so it doesn't have to be that stupid for us."

"It's so obvious," Blossom muttered in her room. "Grandpa is there.."

Grandma's face began to blur. "I know, I understand. Well, why don't we have a celebration then?"

"That's a great idea!" grandpa blurted. Buttercup could hear that, and since she was hearing the whole conversation, she drew a happy smile. She thought she was happy crying, but she wans't crying at all, she just realized that life has to go through tons on pain.

"Now that's done, one left to go," Buttercup snapped her fingers. "But...maybe grand and granp will change again? No way...don't think about that, Buttercup..."

It was at midnight, where now grandma and grandpa clicked off their lights and began to sleep in the dreams of lalaland. Buttercup brushed off, yawning, walked toward her room for a bed to sleep in. Blossom yawned too, so she finished checking her homework and went to bed. Bubbles was looking through her photo album until she saw the clock strike. She hid the photo album in a safe area and went to her bed and slept.

The next morning came, and they went to school again.

"Hey, Butch," Buttercup poked her counterpart's back when she spotted him and made a run for it.

"Omg, not again," Butch ignored her and went to his own directions.

"That's quite depressing," Buttercup crossed her arms. She followed him and tried to make him get an attention to listening. "Did you think about it yet?"

Butch shook his head which made Buttercpup mad. But she had already knew her stupid counterpart's behavior.

"Oh c'mon," Buttercup cleared her madness. "Think about it, osolve it into some kind of puzzle and-"

"Just shut the fu*ck up!" Butch pushed Buttercup away. Buttercup sighed.

Buttercup went alone to find Blanc and tell her the whole story. She need Blanc to show some proof. She need to be on her side to make Butch's mind go blank.

Then she spotted Blanc. She ran to her, Blanc was sitting on a bench reading a book. Blanc was interrupted in the middle of a sentence when Buttercup arrived. But then she smiled since it was her best friend.

When they both met, Blanc and Buttercup didn't really count as friends. Blanc had no friends at all, and she was popular with boys too. But not popular with girls as friends. So then when people know about her, they called her the "Girl with Dark Knowledge". Buttercup first saw her when she was in her locker, 5th grade. She wanted to be know a lot about her. Once Blanc solved a problem for BUttercup in math, since she had classes with her in 5th class starting. Buttercup soon works as partners with her. Blanc never had any real friends before, so she was thinking if the word friend will appear. And when Blanc knew Buttercup was interested with a boy, she wanted to be a friend of her so she helped her into a conversation with the boy. Then they got in a fight for no reason, which wasn't the word friend anymore. But then they became real friends.

"I need to tell you something," Buttercup bursted out.

Blanc nodded, "Go ahead."

"Yeah, it's about that boy that called you 'creepy', remember?"

"Oh, him? Why?"

"I don't want to speak this out...but he has feelings for you...or well, I don't know how to put it...really..."

"For me? You've got to be kidding, right Buttercup?" Blanc laughed.

Buttercup shook her head slowly, "You are popular with boys back then...so he can be one reason."

"How?"

"Well, I explained to him before. He said he likes you-well not in that way...he said he might be the man."

"That is a second reason?"

"I should have recorded for you so you understand."

"Yeah..what do you want me to do?"

Buttercup clapped her hands in glee. "I just knew it! I just knew you would be the friend that I could rely on!"

Blanc laughed, "You wnat me to get this thought out of him?"

"Can you do it?" Buttercup asked. She hope this would end. She wonder if the celebration from yesterday's words woul even appear at the same time.

"I mgiht as well can. Ask your sisters a part of this situation, okay? Meet me tomorrow. I think I can. Also, tell that boy-or whatever his name was-to wait at room Class A7. Oh, you said he has a brother, right? Tell him to talk to me this afternoon."

"He has two brothers just like us. Which one?"

"Whoever is smarter I guess?" Blanc shrugged. Buttercup snapped:

"I got it."

Blanc stood uo from the bench. "I guess the last one is like Bubbles? I think he should work together with Bubbles. I have some roles for you guys."

"And you already thought of them, how nice?" Buttercup joked into a laugh.

"Don't tell him-the boy-about anything we are doing, okay?" Blanc made a promise.

"Of course, then why else would I come over and tell you to stop this?" Buttercup promised.

"Tomorrow you guys are testing me and his talk. Then I will understand the situation how he even likes me, okay?" Blanc smiled, made a thumbs up for her friend.

"Double it," Buttercup grinned. They both knuckled each other a buddy rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to think again. Don't mind my grammars.<strong>


	20. Blanc's Plan I

**Weird School **

**by MangaTrial Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

**Oh a note. To ScienceCrazyZone, I know the first sentence is a little bit hard to understand. All I meant was that Blossom was saying Buttercup's name when she was going inside her room. Then Blossom did the exaggeration. It's like: "Buttercup, well, you have been following me blah blah blah..." **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: Blanc's Plan I<em>

It was the after noon rising. Buttercup stood under the tree top (well actually holding a branch on one hand and the other), waiting for Brick's sign to come. Buttercup didn't have any classes with him, so she just had to wait for him before Blanc comes. She couldn't spot him after all, besides she wasn't the only one who knows where Brick's route goes.

Soon Buttercup didn't expect someone to come, and it was Boomer. Instead of his older and smarter brother, a dumber and a cuter boy comes? Buttercup hopped down from the tree and shocked Boomer.

"Howdie!" Buttercup greeted in a more shocking way.

Boomer sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Let me guess?" Buttercup circled Boomer around. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I asked you first."

Buttercup laughed, "Okay. I am here to wait for your brother."

"Who?" Boomer questioned, putting his right hand on his chin like he was some wise guy.

"Oh wow, who would I wait for, dummy! ?" Buttercup shouted, though she wasn't sure out of the two brothers Boomer had, who could she even wait for?

"Butch?" Boomer smiled.

Buttercup smacked her head. I knew this was going to be his answer!, thought BUttercup. "NO!"

"Oh, Brick?" Boomer giggled. "I'm surprised."

Buttercup crossed her hips, "It's not what you think."

Boomer shrugged, "What did I think then?"

"Get out my way," Buttercup dragged him out. "Ay, by the way, why are you here? Why the hell did _you_ show up instead of your brother anyway? !" Buttercup's attitude turned red, she was gonna waste some time. She had promised Blanc to meet Brick, but what if Brick didn't go to her? Blanc didn't even know how Butch's brothers looked like except him! And if Brick did show up, then what the heck would he even say?

Boomer's eyes widen.

"No, I said it's not what you THINK!" Buttercup yelled at him. "Oh, I do have something to tell you. Tomorrow we will make up a plan. I mean...we did make up a plan...I mean not 'we', it's me and Blanc...um, okay? You have to show up some time tomorrow...I don't know when. But I do know that you have to partner up with Bubbles."

Boomer's eyes rolled. "Okay?"

"Meet you around!" Buttercup waved. Buttercup used her powers to feel the ground to feel Brick's area he is standing.

"_Meet_ me around? You mean 'see' my around? You don't meet people like something...wait, is that even right?" Boomer question to himself.

"WHATEVER!" Buttercup yelled back.

Buttercup finally found Brick and told him the situation. Brick replied that he didn't know who was Blanc, but he was sure he had seen or heard of her name before. Buttercup then explained to him that that Blanc was the girl the other day Brick and Blossom saw who was being followed by Butch.

Brick nodded, "Why? Where is she now?"

"Somewhere. Wait," BUttercup touched the ground again. She then stood up and told Brick to follow her. "And I had explained you why! Why are _you_ telling me _why_?"

Brick shrugged while following her.

A while later, Brick met Blanc for real.

"Anyhow?" Brick started.

Blanc smiled, "So you are the older brother of the boy...what's his name again?"

"Butch," Brick replied. "And yes, I am his brother, Brick." Brick bowed down to her after introducing.

Blanc's eyes widen. "So you are the number two in the row?"

Brick couldn't understand her. "What?"

"Blossom being number 1, and you after her," Blanc explained.

Brick rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I want to go on top."

"I can't believe you are his brother that is in second place when you had just entered months ago! I am in 6th place. Nice to meet you," Blanc hand out a hand for him to shake. However, inside Blanc's mind, she never thought of talking to rank farther famous people in her life, and she had never had talked to a person like this except Buttercup.

"Nevermind that," Brick said. "What do you wnat me to do?"

Blanc's eyes eyed on Buttercup, nodding a head to her, and Buttercup left in 2 seconds.

"I want you to try to tell your brother about the whole situation," Blanc explained. "Start from head to toe, asking him questions about..." Blanc leaned to his ear and whispered "the liking of me".

Brick nodded, althought in his mind, he knew he could have been the loser for these kind of thoughts. That could have been Boomer, but Butch doesn't like to talk to Boomer about him to a dumb one. But Butch loves to tell Boomer things too, because he doesn't want to get Brick mad.

Then Blanc whispered the whole plan to Brick and he faked nodded. Maybe I couldn't become a part of this, I need a role form her isntead of going all by myself, thought Brick.

When Brick left, Blanc told Buttercup's role to go with Blossom.

* * *

><p><em>At the Utonium household...<em>

"Butch," Brick whispered to his brother. "I need to tell you something."

Butch smiled and hopped next to Brick. "Yes?"

"Well...I think you had gone to this situation before..." Brick smacked his head, he doesn't know how to talk into this.

"What?" Butch folds his arms. "What is it?"

Brick sighed, "Nothi...nothing...wait, yes...do you like someone?"

Butch laughed, but then realized this was a question he didn't want to answer. "Uh..."

"You have, don't you?" Brick smiled.

"N-no.."

"Then why did you laugh?" Brick grinned.

Butch faced away, "I don't know. I thought you might have."

_This is a hard job_, thought Brick. "I don't have one. I am just asking. Boomer...Boomer said he probably likes someone elses!" Brick lied. Brick laughed so hard inside. Boomer came down and said:

"I don't have a crush at all!" Boomer crossed his hips.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Okay. Why you asking this! ?"

Brick lead Boomer apart, "I need to tell you soemthing...too...I think you best might fit this situation. This talk. Butch likes someone."

"Need my help for it?" Boomer bubbled his mouth.

"Yeah, ask him many questions why he likes someone."

"I don't know what you are trying to say to him."

"Fine," Brick sighed and asked Butch the first question. "Who do you like?"

"Hey, didn't I already told you that I don't like anyone?" Butch retorted back.

Brick stared at his brother, "You like this girl named Blanc."

"How did you-" Butch covered his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Brick stared at his brother even more, "Stop lying and spit your dreams out!"

"Dreams?"

Brick's stare became more wider, "Can't you just understand? Stop wasting my time and spit everything out!"

"Okay, how did you figure?"

"I just know. But why do you like her anyway?"

"Nevermind that. Just tell me how you know that."

"Nevermind your guts. Just tell me why you like her. But I think you like her because she is BUttercup's friend, am I right?"

Butch shouted back, "NO! What's the point with Buttercup?"

"Then why?"

"I just like her somehow. She seemed unique."

"This is a sad romance, when I am listening to this very sad song!" Boomer cried out loud.

"Can't you shut your mouth?" Brick ordered. "Anyway, continue. How did you first met her?"

Butch smiled, "The first day of our school week."

"Did that day you started liking her?" Brick asked more.

"No, I didn't even know her much. And she was creepy," Butch explained, then his mind was focusing why he did really like her.

Brick sighed, "What made you like her...no, I mean what day?"

"I donno. I just know that it was..I donno really," Butch replied.

Brick tried to think some more questions. _Should I be taking notes or what?_, thought Brick.

"Do you want her to like you?" Brick asked a whole different one. He knew Blanc is going to ask him the same questions, so he just created this one his own.

"Um..I guess so?" Butch scratched his head. In his mind, he had answered this question from Buttercup the other day, which he had answered he would, but now he was really confused.

Brick grinned, "What do you want to do with her?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"That's it?"

Butch responded, "Yeah. But I can't tell her anything."

"Actually we are-" Brick cut himself off. "Nevermind. I was just saying that we are discussing this whole thing through so you can talk to her in a good way."

Butch nodded, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Do you wish she doesn't act creepy at all?" Brick came up with a lame question.

"Well, she isn't that creepy, just a little too afraid to tell her anything."

"Then why are yout thinking this way?"

"I dunno. Um..Brick, please stop? I gonna go sleep." Butch flew up and started brushing his teeth. Brick sighed and followed him upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's part one. R?<strong>


	21. Blanc's Plan II

**Weird School **

**by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: Blanc's Plan II <em>

It was tomorrow now, and Brick had told Butch to go over to room Class A7. Butch thought Brick was helping the puffs all of a sudden.

"Hey, I am not a part of this situation right now, am I? I getting sick soon," Brick frowned when he saw Blossom.

Blossom made a confused look, "Why do I have to know if you are going to get sick anyway? And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, maybe you aren't even part of this situation," Brick shrugged and brushed off.

Butch arrived at the needed place. Buttercup and Blossom were together now, and they were sitting outside of Class A5 and A6.

"Hello," Blanc appeared. Butch's eyes went blank and went inside A7. Blossom and Buttercup raised their heads up after they saw Butch's shoes were gone.

Blanc made a thumbs up. Blossom and Buttercup nodded, and they took out the flash recorder. "Invisibility." They both said as their figures disappeared out of thin air. They were just right in front of the Class A7 door holding the flash recorder.

Blanc also made a thumbs up for Bubbles and Boomer. They also nodded to do their parts. They were just on top of the Class A7 room on the ceilings, hiding. Butch couldn't see it, only Blanc could.

Bubbles and Boomer took out a personal device recorder. They focused on Butch's figure only. And Blossom and Buttercup only did the recording of what they said.

"Hello," Blanc greeted again. "What's your name again?"

"Butch," Butch answered. "Are you here to discuss something important? My life sucks."

Buttercup crossed her arms, _How dare that jerk! You weren't even supposed to say this or something… _

"Oh, it's nothing, sit down?" Blanc sat down on a desk. The time was 6:25. School starts at 7:30. "So, it must have been hard for you to follow Buttercup around?" Blanc made a joke.

Buttercup fell down, which made the flash recorder drop a low voice. "Ow...what the hell was that for, Blanc?"

Blossom picked her up and continued to hear the conversation. Blossom brought out her powerful headphones, so people won't think anything that was not what it was. She did that so people can think she was listening to some music or speech.

"What? I did? No..." Butch answered. He was thinking of the same thing Blossom and Blanc was thinking right now. Blanc was saying this line to let him talk everything out, like she was promised to not discuss about this anymore. Blossom and Butch were thinking that she was doing this so Butch could explain the whole thing out without noticing. But he realized…

"I…" Butch didn't know what to say next. "I didn't follow anybody, I followed my brothers…"

"That means you did follow somebody," Blanc laughed.

Butch stared at her laugh. "Well…"

"So grammarish," Blossom joked in a whisper.

"Do you need anything?" Blanc asked when she saw that Butch was saying something inside his head all worried-like.

"No…I don't need nothing," Butch replied.

"Then that means you need everything," Blanc corrected. Blossom giggled inside herself.

"I mean…I mean I don't need anything," Butch replied, smiling.

"So you don't need a brother? A family? And or a love?" Blanc spoke the last question out, which had surprised Butch.

Butch didn't know how to answer now. "Um…"

Blanc made him think for an answer as she waited.

"I need brothers and a family…and ugh…"

"No love?" Blanc knew Buttercup was somehow right.

"Maybe…" Butch answered.

Blanc sighed inside, time was skipping fast. "Do you like anyone, Butch?"

"Yea...I guess?" he answered, with a red face.

Blanc smiled, "Can you tell me who? I won't spoil a secret."

"It's…it's…" Butch couldn't say it out loud. "Okay, everyone is making me mad. So, everyone wants me to answer this simple question? I didn't know how to answer this anyway, and I never expected this. I could have done my own way. It's this girl in front of me." Butch felt embarrassed than to keep it inside him. Oh the other hand, Brick from outside, who was standing, and leaning outside by himself of the school wall, heard the loudness. Bubbles and Boomer nearly couldn't stand the sound track, so they had almost lost the personal device out of the air. Blossom understood everything with Buttercup rolling her eyes.

Blanc fake smiled, "Why?"

"Unique. Tom-boyish," Butch replied.

"There is another tom-boyish girl here, too."

"I know. Buttercup. She's just my counterpart."

"That doesn't mean you can't love her, right?"

Buttercup from outside, screamed inside her mind. "Blanc, really?"

"Yes, I can't. I don't have any feelings for her. She's an enemy," Butch explained. "And I don't used to be interested in girls." Boomer and Brick heard it, and they both smiled in different areas.

Butch finally understood what Buttercup meant, and why she had to make him stop liking Blanc.

"Okay," Blanc looked at the time, it was 6:50.

"Can you help me get the feelings out?" Butch said, like a beggar. Buttercup was shocked, _Why in the world does this jerk want to release this saying to her..? When I told him that, he wouldn't even agree..what's his problem? _

Blanc wished she could, but she doesn't have any superpowers. "I think I can." Blanc eyed Bubbles, and Bubbles nodded.

_I will help you, Butch. I will help you release the feelings you had for the first time. Prepare. Love Potion…Release!, _thought Bubbles.

Blanc, Bubbles, and Boomer saw a pink and blue power got out of Butch's body…like a soul. But it was just a power from Bubbles that grabbed the feelings out of him.

"Hi, creepy girl," Butch began to say. His mind wasn't right and clear, and he wasn't sure what had just happened.

Blanc sighed, and inside her, she was mad for Butch calling her 'creepy' once again.

_When I used that power…I feel like I had a sister who could release love and use love to another person…,_ thought Bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup clicked stop on the flash recorder. Bubbles and Boomer clicked stop on the personal device.

And then it was 7:30. Soon every student, teacher, and other people that are in the school, arrived.

The school started. And this situation was over now. No more…just a celebration. But what's really next? Back to school again? Yeah…


	22. Before the Celebration

**Weird School **

**by MangaTrial Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 22: Before the Celebration...<em>

"Oh, just where did that came from?" Bubbles jumped up and down. She thought the whole house was going to be evacuated. Then she stopped. "I can't believe it!"

Blossom sighed. "I knew you would do this. *points at Buttercup* I knew she would do this, Buttercup."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "What are you to begin with?"

"A Powerpuff Girl," Bubbles replied and smiled. "Let's see, Buttercup. You have made a good question...then let us tell our whole story to grandma and grandpa...oh everybody! To everybody that before the celebration starts."

"And what may that be for?"

"Introducing us and getting them to know us better.."

"Bubbles, don't be dumb. It's probably about 1 month now," Blossom explained, putting a finger on her head. She didn't want to be a part of the dumb thing.

"No matter. I will start it off from you.." Bubbles smiled. "I mean I will introduce all of us!" Blossom and BUttercup's head shook. Bubbles' smile faded away. But then it appeared again. "Hm...if not that...shall we have a cake? What kind of cake? Ice-Cream... fruit... something..?"

Blossom and Buttercup both sighed in unison.

"Let's switch this mode to school now," Blossom sighed. Buttercup nodded accidentally.

"Ay-ay...I mean nothing like that, I will tell you might um...day today..." Buttercup corrected.

Bubbles screamed when she saw a big, black spider clinged to a web on a wall. "AHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed and ran away. "Where did a spider come from! ? Buttercup, you run too! Blossom, get ready to chop it in half!"

Blossom and Bubbles opened their eyes wide. "She went baloney," Blossom said, closing her eyes with her hands on her forehead. "Hell, a spider!" Buttercup screamed and ran for the door who cracked the wall next to it.

"Oh well, I guess she went spinach," Blossom sighed. "So this was all about a celebration...and now a spider."

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. "Go kill it!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and opened the backyard door. She picked up a broom from the outside wall with even more webs. "Bubbles, Buttercup, is this what you all want me to do?" They both nodded. Blossom brought her tool in and go searched for the big, black spider. She smacked the big, black spider with her broom. Bubbles screamed when the big, black spider was dead that got some blood out. Buttercup dropped her whole body down with her eyes rolling.

"I'm gonna squeeze this spider in a napkin," Blossom said. "And I hope it isn't poisonous."

"Hey, bullshit!" Buttercup got up. "Why am I scared of spiders when I have superpowers?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes this time, "Even my light from my bug-eye can't even be the right amount of light for the darkness." She sighed.

"Blossom, you're fine with your fear!" Buttercup hollered.

Blossom sighed, "This isn't about fear, guys. Let it go. And by the way, I still haven't squeezed your fear-victim yet." Blossom grinned and took three napkins and fold it to a ball with a space inside. Then she went back to where the big, black spider had died. She aimed the spider with her napkins on her hand, squeezing through the very ugly, nasty, big, black spider on the wall with its web.

"AHHHH!" Both sisters that were scared of the spider screamed.

"Shh!" Blossom argued back. "I don't want next door to here us or any of our family members for just a stupid fear of spiders."

"But this...I mean that spider...well, is it dead? Did it die? Blossom...how did it get in? I mean..why is it here?..No, I mean is the blood all gone? Did the web something? ?" Bubbles questioned with worriedness.

"Speaking with spiders, that makes me go sick. The blood and all that..it looks like it is tickling me now!" Buttercup giggled like the spider really is tickling her.

"You guys are speaking balderdash," Blossom sighed once more. "Imma clean this all up and everything will be fine."

"While I am cleaning it up, why don't any one of you go tell grandma or grandpa if there would be a celebration for real or tonight? And any one of you go clean the house just a bit?" Blossom ordered.

"Hey, scribble that! If I was the one cleaning the house, you are the one doing only one cleaning of a little thingy!" Buttercup spitted.

"Absurdity," Blossom muttered. "Fine then. Do you want to clean the spider's nest?"

Buttercup widen her eyes, "Um...no thank you..take back what I said."

The girls all did their job. Bubbles told Blossom that grandma and grandpa agree that the celebration should be all perfect and held tonight. Buttercup cleaned the house a bit like what Blossom had said. Blossom already cleaned all the spider's area and did another work on flowering the plants.

It was now 6:00 p.m. They were all preparing to get settled. Blossom and BUttercup placed 14 chairs in another kind of table. They combined 2 tables together and set up 13 chairs. The people are: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Charles, Chloe, Eugene, Eugene's wife, Grandma, Grandpa, Professor, Mojo, Boomer, Brick, and Butch.

"Why are we in the celebration when we aren't really part of your family?" Brick questioned.

"Well, we don't want some people that are living here to get left out," Blossom replied. Brick kept on asking more questions and Blossom eyes him with the answers. Bubbles and Boomer sets up the dining room that is next to the living room to make it more decorative. Even Boomer manages to help the family. Butch and Buttercup just stood there. Then Butch dragged Buttercup to him like whispering a plan:

"I understand you now," Butch whispers.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Eh? Yeah...um...no?"

"Okay," Butch waved goodbye and joined to help Boomer and Bubbles make the rooms decorative.

Buttercup rolled her eyes once more, "That was totally cranky. Freakish to Atrocious."

Chloe was chopping some nice foods with her mom. She is only currently at a second level of being a cook but that's not what she wants to be for a job. She just wants to be like women who cook dinner for their family. Her mom is teaching some basic steps of cooking. On the other hand, Charles pressed the "Release" button for a cup of hot water. His use of that hot water is to wash out every cups that might be dirty and dusty. He washed the spoons, forks (makes me want to put in chopsticks because we eat with them everyday), cups, and all the kitchen utensils that needs to be washed. Then he deposited all the cups, forks, spoons, and napkins on the table near the person's chair. It was all nice.

"Well done," Charles sighed. Grandma was helping Chloe cook because out of all the females in the family, she was the superchef. Grandpa just only listened to Blossom and Brick's questioning and answering game to understand how smart his granddaughter was. Eugene and Professor talked to each otehr that finally they had a big family celebration together.

"I wish Rachel was here, right Eugene?" Professor sighed.

Eugene agreed, "I asked mom about that too. Now we had just forgot about 2 people: Rachel and her daughter Jewl."

"Then did mom accept or say anything?" Professor asked.

"Well, it's too late to even begin like that now..." Eugene sighed after his twin brother.

Professor agreed, "You're right. Hey...how old is Jewl lately?"

"5, 6, or 7," Eugene laughed. "I'm not sure...somewhere between those numbers."

Professor nodded. "Well, we can still contact her...it must be very hard for her as a doctor there in Clarksville.."

"Yeah...she is even so generous, but sometimes she couldn't exactly take care of her daughter herself," Eugene sighed again.

Professor smiled, "We'll meet again you know. We can communicate online and let her meet my daughters. She'd be suprised to see someone so caring like Bubbles and someone so smart like Blossom-which ties to our sister's personality..."

"Yep," Eugene agreed. "I really like your daughters, they are very nice. Chloe is like that too but she's just always with around her glasses..which I really don't like about her negative 10. And Charles...ugh."

"Don't say that too, Buttercup is one of them," Professor added in. "She's good at going crazy with video-games."

Eugene nodded. "I don't wish Jewl to be like that, right John?"

"You're super right. At least she should have a daughter like that...or it might be situational irony."

"Once I met a person that has a lot of money who lived in a cabin...that is so situational irony!"

Blossom looked over at her uncle and dad, "What's so funny or funky?"

Brick crossed her arms, "I guess we aren't even helping like Uncle Eugene and Professor Utonium? That's so a celebration."

"Oh, Brick...you are soo smart! Nice try," Blossom turned away. "Uncle and Professor...let's just get ready. I gonna go freak out if Bubbles spots another spider again. Not being so bypass between you two..."

"You forgot my questions, Blossy," Brick laughed and walked away from the three.

* * *

><p><strong>It is now done for this chapter. I know it was short and I know I would have to make up a plan of how the celebration is going to be. <strong>

**Stay tuned...sometimes. R?**


	23. The Celebration

**Weird School **

**by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23: The Celebration <em>

"I haven't really paid close attention to school now!" Blossom sighed. Professor Utonium and Uncle Eugene exchanged confused and surprised looks. They didn't wuite understand. On the other hand, they thought she might not want to be on school!

"What's your current grade, Blossom?" Professor Utonium asked his daughter.

"Um...for what subject?" Blossom questioned back.

"Science. Math. Language Arts. Geography. Health. P.E. And Orchestra?" Uncle Eugene replied this time. He was sure that she attended orchestra class since Chloe was too.

"A. A. A. A. A. B. And an A," Blossom sighed when she got to the 'B' part for Physical Education. Blossom also wanted to tell Buttercup's grades for only band and physical education being the only A's.

"Oh, one B? That's not too bad," Eugene smiled. "I see that you don't do good ay Physical Education, but you still kind of a little too high for me."

Professor laughed, "Oh...and Blossom, why don't you go help your family?"

"How about you guys?" Blossom questioned, grinning.

Professor Utonium and Uncle Eugene both laughed, "We'll. But we think students should do more."

"Yeah..yeah..." Blossom rolled her eyes and helped Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch. "Hey guys, does it have to be that decorative?"

"Uh-huh!" Bubbles replied while Boomer answered "I guess?" and Butch with "I don't wanna eat your mouth, Bubbles."

"Ahaha," Boomer laughed. "He meant you should shut up."

"SHUT UP! ?" Bubbles yelled. "Please say "don't speak a word" instead!"

Both Boomer and Butch sighed.

The celebration started 2 minutes later. They all set in their seats like they went on a famous restaurant. Brick and Butch started getting their "Mojo" iPad out and started muttering to each other. Bubbles just sat there confidently. Blossom and Buttercup started talking about how the celebration should start like. Brick answered her this time saying "it started with us speaking balderdash, there." Boomer stared out in space, doing nothing else.

Chloe went to Blossom's and Buttercup's conversation while Charles go to the other side from the boys. Professor Utonium and Uncle Eugene began to speak about Rachel again to their mother and Eugene's wife. Grandpa just wanted to begin the celebration already, "Oh...everyone!"

Grandpa held out his hand and got the spoons and forks on his dish, "Let's begin this celebration nicely and perfect. First, if it is a celebration...we should know what kind of celebration this should be placed upon on."

Brick and Butch looked up away from the Mojo iPad. Charles did the same. Blossom, Buttercup, and Chloe stopped talking and stared at their grandpa to wait for more speeches. Boomer went spacing out. Professor, Eugene, and Eugene's wife all looked over at their dad. Grandma only elbowed her husband.

"Let's say it was assigned from Grandma," Grandpa continued, "she made this plan up because we need to honor how the Powerpuff Girls work out in Townsville, trying to save the day!"

Brick and Butch made "tuts" at the same time in whisper voices. Charles heard it and whispered it too like he was echoing for them.

"So, let's start it all out from the Powerpuff Girls!" Grandpa said like he was in center of attention.

Blossom and Buttercup widen their eyes, this was what Bubbles wanted! They both looked over at their sister, which was pretending to hold a mike.

"Well, it had been a long time ago, not a lot of villains..but criminals or burglars! If it hadn't been them, we could have not been superheroes! So that's why we need to save everybody! But I didn't think we saved everyone just in time, because some people died before we came and some people got injured!" Bubbles introduced.

"She sucks at introducing," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, she should start off with the Powerpuff Girls are "us" instead," Blossom whispered back. Chloe smiled.

Blossom joined in Bubbles, "As we know today, we are the superheroes of our beloved town, Townsville. We are Blossom..."

"Bubbles!" Bubbles smiled in glee.

"And here is tough Buttercup!" Buttercup grinned. She just wanted to say her name that's all, and realizing to put "tough" inside to make the word "buttercup" not too girly for people to hear.

Blossom dropped a sweatdrop. "Three little girls who were made by our creator Professor Utonium to become age 5."

"And we fight crime, save people, and will never get anyone hurt!" Buttercup spitted. Her eyes then rolled when she realized she just joined the introducing.

"At first we didn't know how to do anything...we weren't natural humans...but we still had our personalities. We attended school...but our very first day went bad...because of now Buttercup's best guy friend Mitch introduced us a game of TAG," Bubbles explained.

"We chased each other and I was the first one to cause chaos!" Buttercup told them.

"She left a trail of burnt ground from using her powers running from the ground as fast as she could to tag us," Blossom clarified next.

"And we didn't care about that..." Bubbles sighed. "But we remained chasing each other out of school. We caused the town into disasters. And we even caused trouble for the Mayor. We were useles...but that doesn't stop there!"

"A nice person I could have said...which turned to be Mojo Jojo...who saved us from the Grangreen Gangs because Professor said we shouldn't use our powers at the worst...he said we should work for him to make the town love us better. He made us build a lair up at the volcano. And then we visited the zoo about monkeys. Later, Mojo turned the monkeys green like him and they had to do what he says..." Blossom explained deep into the rising action to the climax.

"We thought it was a good idea...and the next day, we thought the town would be happy to see what we did...and brought Professor there, too..." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was filled with monkeys...and more disaster!" Bubbles cried. "The town wouldn't forgive us... but we already promised that we shouldn't use our powers."

"And then our level-headed leader said fighting the monsters is the only way to stop this and save the town. We didn't care if it was in disaster next. So we fought them all and fought big Mojo Jojo who had drank the chemical X. Then when we finished..." Buttercup spoke.

"We all wanted to jump back in the chemical X so we could vanish and leave the town since we know we caused so much chaos," Blossom explained.

"But...the citizens saw us fighting the monsters trying to save everyone...and they all screamed "no!" or at least that's what they said..." Bubbles said, sadly.

"They explained to us that they need us if more villains attack the town," Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said all at once, finishing their story. Buttercup made a blank look after, thinking, _I like to talk about our story... but I didn't want to join this stupid thingy! _

Brick and Butch both tried to laugh but stopped. "Weak!" They both blurted out instead.

"How's that weak?" Buttercup said, trying to make a big punch.

Grandpa, Grandma, and Eugene's wife all had tears in their eyes.

"I don't get it, it's funny instead of...that kind of emotion," Brick pointed from below the table for Butch to see.

Butch agreed. Mojo's face went red.

"That was a very sad story, but it ended in a good way," Eugene's wife and grandpa rated the story.

Grandma's mind was thinking "I didn't have to track out their powers about just being science and saving the town at all if they had told the story first..."

They all began to eat the food they had prepared. They rated it as perfect food. And then they all rated the celebration as a nice celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know the celebration sucks because it should have some cool happenings inside. But I suck at doing celebrations, that's why. <strong>

**And I just can't wait to finish this story...it won't end fast though.. **

**I might make a countdown: 7 more chapters left **

**Bye bye! Rate if so!**


	24. Sisterlike Ships

**Weird School **

**by MangaTrial **

**Please enjoy is what I have to say! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 24: Sister-like Ships <em>

"Girls! I got tickets from my friends!" Bubbles ran herself over a pile of water pots from the ground in a happy-like hurry to her sisters on the other side.

"Tickets for games?" Buttercup began her most excited self.

"No, movies!" Bubbles cheered. She smiled as she looked at her sisters frowning.

Blossom suddenly went blank, she stuck out her index finger at Bubbles, "Movies? Again? Last time you got me to watch a very sad movie with you, tend to make me cry over for nothing!"

Bubbles blew a bubble, "I'm sure it won't be that sad again.." Bubbles threw two tickets at her sisters.

"What's this movie about anyways?" Buttercup grabbed the ticket that was fallen to the ground. She saw the room number, the date to start the movie, and everything in the ticket.

Blossom took a strange stare at it, and then she just threw the ticket back at Bubbles. "That day, I need to go work. No time, sorry madam."

"Then what about these leftover tickets if you rejects to go... and maybe you too, Buttercup?" Bubbles said in a pitiful face.

Buttercup suddenly beamed, "I'm following Blossom. Go watch it with your _sissy_ friends!"

"Let me tell you, Buttercup. Number 1, my friends are not sissies, that makes me a sissy. Number 2, you follow Blossom for no reasons. Number 3, you both never went out with me since I was in 4th grade. Number 4, these tickets shouldn't be waste or else! And fnally number 5, you haven't even seen this movie before so don't dump it as waste and rate it a one." Bubbles clarified and went to buy some popcorns nearby.

Blossom had turned her back at her sisters. "It was a good one, Bubbles." she had muttered to herself and flew to her path of the library.

Buttercup remained in her place, shocked and angry. "SO what! ? You were a sissy! And do I have to go out with you anyways, I got soccer practice! Oh, and waste is waste! When you go in the theater and give them your stupid ticket, you will just waste it ... no more use, expire!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

The girls had been quiet all of their time. When they went to school, they walked in different paths: right sidewalk, left sidewalk, and probably in the streets. And when it was lunchtime, they usually sat at the same table (it can be anywhere on the table, but not separate tables; they usually have a reason). Now they sat at faraway tables.

"Um, why don't you sit with Buttercup or Bubbles?" one girl in Blossom's class asked her.

"No comment," Blossom replied, staring at the cafeteria, doing nothing. Her eyes barely blinked that made all the people close to her take a loo at the skill.

Then, "What? What are you guys all looking at?" Blossom glanced around her table. Their heads all turned away and began to continue eating their lunch.

"I wonder why I got to this situation, I didn't even argue with Blossom," Buttercup said in her table.

"Well, don't you argue with Blossom a lot?" Blanc replied.

"You were listening?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well, why not?" Blanc smirked. "I think you all are getting kind of... far away... lately."

"Far away?" Buttercup snapped her fingers as if she had a plan. "Oh, that's kind of cool. I get to be by myself!"

Blanc laughed, "Far away doesn't mean your sisters won't bother you or let you be in your own life, Buttercup."

Buttercup shot back a glance. Why not?, she thought. She laid her down on the table, pushing her lunch away from her head.

On the other side, Bubbles was giggling with her friends, not even thinking about her sisters. Suddenly, Boomer hopped to a seat on their table. Everybody screamed and a lot of people went to sit with him mostly. Boomer's head circled.

"Since when did he became popular?" Bubbles said in jealousy. She smacked the table as she got up and began to say:

"Boomer Jojo, a lot of girls have been on your side, then go grab them to fulfil your happy heart. Done. Period." Bubbles took her lunchbag and went onto the other side.

"What was her purpose?" Boomer still didn't get what she was trying to say. He knew she was hiding something. When Boomer came to sit at their table, he was trying to get a good way to talk to her about their family's problem. But who knew that so many girls who were Bubbles' friends were crowding around him. Not to mention staring at him eating his lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Afterschool... <em>

The girls separated themselves going home. But Bubbles was going along with her friends. Buttercup was staring at them, but then she sighed with a frown:

"Friends again."

Buttercup saw Blossom stopped at a tree, taking a book, notebook, or a homework paper out. But Buttercup knew their was something wrong. Buttercup figured all her actions. Blossom got the notebook, book, or homework paper out, so Bubbles thought that she was going to stay at school and finish some things.

Buttercup laughed, Blossom hid in that tree so she can look back at Bubbles without her noticing. "Caring skill." Buttercup smirked and flew there as fast as she could like a shadow without any sound. She came from behind the tree and tapped Blossom on the shoulders.

Blossom was totally freaked out. She dropped her books or something from school, but did not really make a frightened sound. When she looked up, she crossed her arms.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I was thinking... we could just not talk to Bubbles since we didn't even argue with each other like always."

Blossom looked at the sky, "Yeah, I'm talking to you now." Blossom repeated I get it now".

"You got what?"

"I got that Bubbles wants what she wants the most. She just wants everyone to be the same. Caring and be good to her. Yesterday, it was our fault. We were wrong. She explained it clearly. We should have just agreed to go with her even though it doesn't express our hearts. But it expresses our hearts to be sisters again. We couldn't have one sister away, right?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Not long explanations again. BUT! She should have told us these news first befre she and her friends got so many tickets. If we said no, then they shouldn't have arguments last."

"I know, you're right. But just take it as one chance," Blossom smiled. She held out her hand, waiting for Buttercup's response.

Buttercup stared at her hands, she was very annoyed. "Fine, just this once."

* * *

><p>Blossom and Buttercup appeared to Bubbles and her friends still at the school's entrance, giggling.<p>

"Bubbles," Blossom called.

Bubbles looked at her, "What?"

"We willll goe watche the movie withe your friendsy and yourself," Buttercup blahblahblahed.

Bubbles beamed, "Really!?"

"Yes, Bubbles, we were wrong. But it's just this chance. As long as it makes you happy." Blossom faced on the ground.

Bubbles was very surprised, "Yay!"

Blossom and Buttercup both rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>At the movie day...<em>

"We went through the second level: pasing through the ticket person." Buttercup checkmarked.

"Say things correctly, Buttercup," Blossom warned her.

"Okay," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Minutes later, then went through fifth level, where they got their seats.

"Fourth level, got popcorm, eat some!" Buttercup poured the popcorns she grabbed into her mouth like rain.

Bubbles snatched it and jabbed some to her mouth as her friends follow along.

But when it was 20 minutes, 5 minutes left for the movie to start, Buttercup glanced at the door to see if anyone is still entering this room. And bad chances are, she saw Boomer was leading his family inside to watch.

"Oh my gawd, not _them_, right?" Buttercup whispered to Blossom as she knuckled her to face the doorway.

Blossom smiled and then turned her head there. Her smile began to fade and an empty expression chimed in. "Right, this is a very coincidence. They were at our house the whole time, and we never knew that the are coming to watch this movie, too."

"I want to go home now!" Buttercup whispered to her sister.

"Me, too, I haven't even done my homework yet," Blossom sighed.

* * *

><p><em>After the movie ended... <em>

The girls and Bubbles' friends all went outside to see the dates of when it has a companion again.

"That movie was insane," Buttercup rated.

"And kind of very boring," Blossom sighed, "I figured that it might not have a plot at all."

"I guess that it was one of my favorite movies now," Bubbles joined, smiling.

"Let's go home, I need to finish my assignments," Buttercup sighed.

"Since when did you begin working on your assignments?" Blossom asked, tapping on her shoulders. They both walked back home, talking.

_Back at home..._

Blossom and Buttercup were finishing their homework when the frontdoor brought so many people inside. About 8 people? A lot of voices came in. They were like waking the ears of the house.

Blossom and Buttercup couldn't concentrate to their homework when there was so much noise. So Buttercup went outside to see who Bubbles had brought.

Her friends..

And probably her friends' parents...

"What's the point of this?" Buttercup started the first word all the way down when she reached Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled, "We are bringing them to a restaurant. I just stopped by at our house to watch some TV, do some things, and wait till the time of 7:00. It's almost 7, so would you two want to go too?"

"No way," Buttercup flew back to work with Blossom.

* * *

><p>Brick and Butch stood in the wall trying to peek in what's the loud noise about. When they saw they it was some other people from Bubbles, they want to yell. But they were the owners of this house. They couldn't disagree for them to do whatever they want. They lost their chance. They had nothing to do but back away.<p>

* * *

><p>When the group of large people went to get ready for a dinner at the restaurant, it was only 12 people in the house. The Rowdyruff Boys and the girls, Mojo, Professor, grandparents, and the Eugene family. Excluding a puff that acts like an owner of the house is gone for this moment is so lonely.<p>

The 5 went down to the living room. They opened the TV (whoever opened it). Buttercup didn't open the TV these days. She was glad that the Olympics ended in epic, but is still sad that there is no sports to watch that are better than Olympics. Only 4 more years again, she wouldn't even know if it will happen really.

Blossom went there to get an encyclopedia and read it all. Brick just got his own book and read it, too. Butch was the one who opened the TV. Boomer sat there with art papers ready for drawing anime or cartoons from the TV. Or it was one of his plan to chill Butch out into his bad temper of covering the TV's screens.

"It's so silent, this is so boring," Buttercup broke the quietness.

But no one responded. Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "whatever" to herself.

Then Boomer got an idea, he made a joke:

"Why did the naive girl went out without her family?"

Blossom eyed him but then eyed back at her book's words. Brick raised an eyebrow. Butch was busy listening to the TV. Buttercup made no sound.

"Um...?" Boomer sighed. "Because she shaved her head that's why she isn't a family!"

Buttercup and Blossom bursted out in a laugh. "That's so WRONG!" Buttercup laughed more.

*laughs* "Can't" *laughs* "be more" *laughs* "serious, Boomer?" Blossom laughed like she won't breathe a second later.

"That makes no sense at all, Boomer," Brick told him.

"I knew you guys would listen!" Boomer smiled.

"Tell you what, I would make you an answer: um... She was too naive to care for her family, so she is planning to eat her friends."

"Caring and then eat?" Blossom raied an eyebrow. "Maybe it's because she wanted to find another family."

"Maybe.. it's because she likes to leave her family into stillness and calm air," Brick answered, mentioning the real world that's happening right NOW.

They all went silent, Boomer rolled his eyes. He knew that Brick would break this joke.

"Then how about: why did a burglar stalk people?" Boomer said, but feeling very nervous to say these.

"You are, that's why. The burglar told us that he stalked people," Buttercup replied.

"The burglar stalked people because, no duh, he's a burglar," Blossom laughed.

Brick played fun, "No, the burglar stalked people because he wants to record his stock of flocking birds who got carried away and flew."

"Huh?" the two puffs questioned.

"Stock and stalk. He stalked the people so they flew and carried away into his stock. Boomer, isn't it correct?"

"Nice, that one is good," Boomer made a 'hehehe'.

"You didn't have an answer, Boomer?" Buttercup questioned. "That's why the burglar stalked people to see what they would reply!"

"Good one," Blossom smiled.

Boomer widen his eyes, "You aren't telling me that you guys figure joke anwers fastly?"

"Not better than Blossom the genius," Buttercup smirked.

"Really? She made no correct answers," Brick placed his book down.

"She starts of with an unknown joke and realizes that it's a joke, so she would put her real answer into some silly sayings." Buttercup explains.

"Really?" Brick repeats.

"Why do you always think that Blossom can't do anything?" Buttercup folds her arms.

"I never said that," Brick smirked. He picked up his book from the couch and flipped back to the page where he had left off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's almost finished with this story. And really, it wouldn't end fast. <strong>

**I was on a trip, so yeah, I didn't write for one and a half month. **

**Countdown: 6 more chapters left. **

**Bye, rate if so.**


End file.
